


Iron Man = Tony Stark (+ une sœur pas comme les autres)

by petrolette05



Series: Duo de Stark [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man 1 (Movie), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Even Pepper, Even Rhodey, Genius Manon Stark, Genius Tony Stark, Half super soldier Tony, Happy Ending, Hurt Tony Stark, Iron Man 1, Je n'ai jamais vu ni lu les dessins animés/Comics Marvel, Kidnapping, Le parrain en fait, Manon Stark is Shadow, Many unanswered questions, No one can really understand the Stark genius, Obadiah Stane is the bad guy, Oncle Nick Fury, Protective Manon Stark, Protective Pepper, Protective Rhodey, Protective Tony Stark, Super soldier Manon, The Ten Rings (Marvel), Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark has a little sister, Tony Stark has a sister, Tony Stark is Iron Man, Uncle Nick Fury, Who is Shadow ?, evasion
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 22,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26668060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petrolette05/pseuds/petrolette05
Summary: Nous connaissons tous la saga originale du MCU qui commence avec Iron Man I et qui se fini comme nous le savons (évitons les spoilers au cas où).Maintenant, réécrivons la saga à partir d'Iron Man I (mais en sautant les films où Tony Stark n'apparaît pas sauf The Winter Soldier) en y ajoutant un personnage particulier : Manon Maria Stark, sœur cadette de deux ans de moins du héros originel.Ajoutons aussi le passé des deux Stark qui se révèle légèrement (ou beaucoup) plus sombre que l'on ne le pensait et un secret garder dans l'ombre d'une petite poignée de personnes dont un nombre encore plus restreint connaît toute la vérité, si tant est que quelqu'un d'autre que les Stark la connaisse.L'histoire sera-t-elle la même ? Les questions trouveront elles des réponses ?
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Manon Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts & Manon Stark, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Manon Stark
Series: Duo de Stark [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940392
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut, c'est ma première fanfiction. Cette histoire appartient à la série "Duo de Stark". Les premières histoires de la série sont déjà écrites. Au départ, je voulais attendre d'avoir tout écrit avant de commencer la publication, mais j'ai craqué alors je commence maintenant.
> 
> Je viens de commencer le lycée, donc je n'aurai pas beaucoup de temps pour moi. En conséquence, je continuerai à écrire pendant les vacances scolaires. J'ai assez d'avance pour commencer par publier un chapitre par jour. Il n'est pas exclu que j'oublie de publier un chapitre un jour (je m'en excuse d'avance).
> 
> Je n'ai pas de béta-lecteur, donc il se peut que certaines fautes d'orthographe échappent à ma vigilance.
> 
> Tout commentaire encourageant et/ou constructif (mélioratif ou péjoratif) est plus que bienvenu.

Sur une route rocailleuse, le long des montagnes afghan roule un convoi militaire de cinq véhicules.

Dans le fun-vee résonne les basses d'AC/DC pendant que Tony Stark en costume bleu marine sirote un bon scotch à côté d'une jeune femme qui lui ressemble presque trait pour trait dans un costume pour femme dans les mêmes couleurs avec un chemisier blanc. Un jeune militaire assit aux côtés des deux personnages ne cesse de leurs lancers des regards pas si discret dans un silence pesant.

Ne supportant plus le silence, le playboy prit la parole

« On dirait que vous nous emmenez dans une cours martiale, c'est dingue ! Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait ? Comme si vous alliez vous garer et nous plomber. Vous n’avez pas le droit de parler ? Hey Forest ! » Lance sarcastiquement l’aîné des milliardaire au jeune timide assis à côté de la jolie femme qui se trouvait être la jeune sœur de Tony.

« On peut parler... », lui répondit le jeune militaire à leurs côtés.

« Ha, je vois. C'est personnel. » Vint la réponse de l’aîné des génies.

« Non vous les intimidés m'sieur. » Répondit le militaire au volant qui se trouvait être une femme.

«Nom de Dieu ! Une femme ! Ha, franchement, j'aurai jamais deviné. Je vous ferai bien des excuses, mais je vous ai d'abord pris pour un soldat, ce doit être l'armée qui veut ça. » Reprend Tony.

« Je suis pilote monsieur. », Lui répondit la femme au volant.

« Et vous avez une structure corporelle tout à fait remarquable. J'ai un peu de mal à ne pas vous regarder, c'est normal ? » Plaisanta le milliardaire.

« Les femmes ne sont pas toutes dénuées de muscles, grand frère. », Lui répondit la jeune femme assisse à l’arrière entre son frère et le militaire.

« Manon ! Est-ce du reproche dans ta voix ? Tu oses faire des reproches à ton grand frère ? Sœur ingrate ! », Lui demanda le grand frère sur un ton taquin.

« Je ne te fais pas de reproche, je te corrige. Les génies ne savent pas tout, je te rappelle. », répliqua la dénommée Manon.

Après que le fou rire de tous se soit calmer, Tony, l'aîné de la fratrie, taquina sa sœur, Manon, « Tu viens de t'insulter autant que tu m'as insulté. Tu t'en rends compte ? » Puis, il s’adressa aux soldats « Allez, ça fait du bien de se marrer ! »

Le second soldat à l'avant se retourne et demande au playboy milliardaire, « M'sieur, j'ai une question à vous poser. »

« Allez-y je vous en prie. »

« C'est vrai que l'an dernier vous avez fait carton plein avec les top-models de _Playtime_? »

« Voilà une excellente question. Oui et non. March et moi avions un problème de planning, mais je me suis rattrapé avec... Zut, chère petite sœur que j'adore, avec qui je me suis rattrapé déjà ? »

« Les jumelles de Noël, Tony. »

« Les jumelles de Noël, ça me reviens » Enchaîna-t-il en faisant un sourire narquois à ça sœur qui lui fit un doux sourire en réponse.

Se reconcentrant sur les soldats, il demanda « Autre chose ? » Puis, voyant le jeune soldat à coté de sa sœur lever la main, il reprit, « Ne me dîtes pas que vous levez la main ! »

« C'est cool si on me prend en photo avec vous ? »

« O... », voulu répondre Tony, mais il fut coupé par sa sœur.

« Ouais... C'est super cool », l’interrompit Manon avec le même sourire narquois que son frère pendant que le soldat sortait son appareil photo et le remettait à l'homme de devant.

« Je ne veux pas voir ça sur votre page MySpace. »Intervint le Stark le plus vieux, tandis que les trois protagonistes se mettaient en position sur la photo. Le militaire fit le signe de paix avec ses doigts _,_ jusqu’à ce que Tony ne reprenne la parole.

« S'il vous plaît, pas de signe de gang. » Le soldat retira ses doigts jusqu’à ce que l’aîné des Stark ne le rassure. « Non, jetez-le. Je blague. Ouais, paix. J'aime la paix. Nous serions au chômage avec la paix. »

Alors que les trois passagers de la banquette arrière prenait la pose et que les soldats se disputaient à propos des réglages, le véhicule de devant parti en fumé.

Les deux soldats de devant sortirent rapidement du véhicule en demandant au plus jeune de rester avec les deux génies. Ils furent malheureusement vite abattu. Le dernier militaire à bord du véhicule sorti à son tour, mais fut immédiatement tué par une rafale de tir. Les deux génies sortirent alors et s'abritèrent derrière un rocher pour que l'aîné des deux puisse envoyer un O.O.S, pendant que la cadette surveillait ce qu'il se passait.

« Ça rappelle des souvenirs. » Dit la jeune brune.

« Dans mes souvenirs, nous avions d'autres tenus que des costumes et étions mieux équipé. »

Avant que Tony ne puisse recevoir une réponse, une bombe tomba à sa droite. Les deux eurent juste le temps de voir l'inscription _Stark Industries_ quand la bombe explosa. Tony se plaça devant Manon pour la protéger avant de voler dans le ciel.

À la réception, Manon se dégagea de sous son frère et le voyant tâtonner sa chemise, l'ouvrit pour voir du sang tâcher son gilet. Alors que son frère sombrait dans l'inconscience, la petite brune appliqua une pression sur la blessure, s'interdisant de paniquer.

Un temps indéfini plus tard, se rassurant en écoutant les battements de cœur toujours présent de son frère, la cadette entendit des pas se rapprocher. Levant la tête, elle tomba nez à nez avec le canon d'une arme encerclé par une dizaine de terroristes. Jugeant la vie de son frère plus importante que leur mort à tous les deux, elle ne fit aucun geste pour se défendre. Elle eu quelque seconde pour réfléchir avant de sentir un coup sur sa nuque et de voir son monde s'assombrir.

*

Tony reprit conscience une durée indéterminé plus tard, une douleur dans la poitrine. Il entendit des gens parlé dans une langue inconnue. En tournant la tête, il vit sa sœur à côté de lui, l'air un peu sonné, reprenant lentement conscience. Juste avant de resombré, le brun jura de détruire tout ceux qui ont osé lever la main sur sa sœur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors, j'ai dû corriger un petit détail trois jours après la publication du dernier chapitre et j'ai vu que des fin de phrases avaient disparu à quelques endroits.
> 
> J'ai fait une relecture pour restituer les bouts manquant, mais si vous en repérez un qui m'est passé sous le nez, je vous remercierai de bien vouloir laisser un commentaire à ce sujet (en précisant le numéro du chapitre [je vous vois venir les blagueurs/euses]).
> 
> Ce serai vraiment sympas, autant pour moi, que pour vous et les prochains lecteurs.
> 
> Merci d'avance.


	2. Chapter 2

**36 heures plus tôt**

Dans une salle bondée de gens riches et sur une musique d'arrière-plan défile une série d'images de couvertures des deux Stark et d'Obadiah Stane accompagné d'un texte audio «Tony et Manon Stark. Visionnaires. Génies. Patriotes américains. Mêmes dès leur plus jeune âge, le fils et la fille du légendaire développeur d'armes Howard Stark ont rapidement volé la vedette avec leurs esprits brillants et uniques. Le même parcourt pour le frère et la sœur. À quatre ans, ils ont tout deux construit leur premier circuit imprimé. À six ans, leur premier moteur. Et à 17 ans, ils sont tous deux diplômés du MIT avec la mention très bien. Puis le décès d'un titan. Obadiah Stane, l'ami de toujours et allié de Howard Stark, intervient pour aider à combler le vide laissé par le fondateur légendaire, jusqu'à ce que, à 21 ans, le fils prodigue revienne et soit nommé nouveau PDG de Stark Industries rejoint deux ans plus tard par sa petite sœur de 21 ans. Avec les clés du royaume, Tony et Manon inaugurent une nouvelle ère pour l'héritage de leur père, une robotique avancée, le ciblage par satellite. Aujourd'hui, Tony et Manon Stark ont changé le visage de l'industrie de l'armement en garantissant la liberté et en protégeant l'Amérique et ses intérêts dans le monde entier. »Tony et Manon Stark ont changé le visage de l'industrie de l'armement en garantissant la liberté et en protégeant l'Amérique et ses intérêts dans le monde entier. »Tony et Manon Stark ont changé le visage de l'industrie de l'armement en garantissant la liberté et en protégeant l'Amérique et ses intérêts dans le monde entier. »Avec les clés du royaume, Tony et Manon inaugurent une nouvelle ère pour l'héritage de leur père, une robotique avancée, le ciblage par satellite. Aujourd'hui, Tony et Manon Stark ont changé le visage de l'industrie de l'armement en garantissant la liberté et en protégeant l'Amérique et ses intérêts dans le monde entier. »Tony et Manon Stark ont changé le visage de l'industrie de l'armement en garantissant la liberté et en protégeant l'Amérique et ses intérêts dans le monde entier. »Tony et Manon Stark ont changé le visage de l'industrie de l'armement en garantissant la liberté et en protégeant l'Amérique et ses intérêts dans le monde entier. »Avec les clés du royaume, Tony et Manon inaugurent une nouvelle ère pour l'héritage de leur père, une robotique avancée, le ciblage par satellite. Aujourd'hui, Tony et Manon Stark ont changé le visage de l'industrie de l'armement en garantissant la liberté et en protégeant l'Amérique et ses intérêts dans le monde entier. »Tony et Manon Stark ont changé le visage de l'industrie de l'armement en garantissant la liberté et en protégeant l'Amérique et ses intérêts dans le monde entier. »Tony et Manon Stark ont changé le visage de l'industrie de l'armement en garantissant la liberté et en protégeant l'Amérique et ses intérêts dans le monde entier. »Tony et Manon Stark ont changé le visage de l'industrie de l'armement en garantissant la liberté et en protégeant l'Amérique et ses intérêts dans le monde entier. »Tony et Manon Stark ont changé le visage de l'industrie de l'armement en garantissant la liberté et en protégeant l ' Amérique et ses intérêts dans le monde entier. »Tony et Manon Stark ont changé le visage de l'industrie de l'armement en garantissant la liberté et en protégeant l'Amérique et ses intérêts dans le monde entier. »Tony et Manon Stark ont changé le visage de l'industrie de l'armement en garantissant la liberté et en protégeant l'Amérique et ses intérêts dans le monde entier. »Tony et Manon Stark ont changé le visage de l'industrie de l'armement en garantissant la liberté et en protégeant l'Amérique et ses intérêts dans le monde entier. »Tony et Manon Stark ont changé le visage de l'industrie de l'armement en garantissant la liberté et en protégeant l'Amérique et ses intérêts dans le monde entier. »Amérique et ses intérêts dans le monde entier. »Tony et Manon Stark ont changé le visage de l ' industrie de l'armement en garantissant la liberté et en protégeant l'Amérique et ses intérêts dans le monde entier. »Amérique et ses intérêts dans le monde entier. »Tony et Manon Stark ont changé le visage de l'industrie de l'armement en garantissant la liberté et en protégeant l'Amérique et ses intérêts dans le monde entier. »

Le discours se fini et la scène s'illumine sur le colonel Rhodes debout derrière un podium à micro. Une fois les applaudissements finis, le colonel commença «En tant qu'agent de liaison avec Stark Industries, j'ai eu le privilège unique de servir avec deux vrais patriotes. Ce sont des amis et ce sont aussi mes deux plus grands mentors. Mesdames et messieurs, j'ai l'honneur de remettre l'Apogée Award de cette année à Monsieur Tony et Mademoiselle Manon Stark. Tony, Manon ? »

Obadiah Stane secoua la tête et se leva pour monter aux côtés du colonel Rhodes. Ils se serrèrent la main, Stane prix la coupe et la parole «Ha! C'est merveilleux. Il est Magnifique. Merci. Merci à tous. C'est vraiment merveilleux. Je ne suis pas Tony Stark et encore moins Manon Stark. (rire) Mais si j'étais Tony, je vous dirais à quel point je me sens honoré et quelle joie c'est de recevoir ce prix très prestigieux. Tony, vous savez ... La plus grande vertus de Tony est aussi son plus grand défaut, il est toujours en train de bossez! (rire) Quand à Manon, et bien c'est la même chose sauf que Manon à partir en urgence ce matin aux Pays de Galle pour une réunion d'urgence. Rien de grave, je vous rassure. Néanmoins, nous sommes parvenus à trouver un arrangement. Alors, Mesdames et Messieurs, Manon Stark ! »

Sous les applaudissements du public, un écran blanc descendit du mur et s'alluma pour révéler une des plus belles femmes de la planète. De taille moyenne, grands yeux d'un mélange de whisky et de miel très expressifs, cheveux bruns qui arrivent juste sous les épaules. Dans une robe noire à bandeau de poitrine qui descend juste sous les genoux avec un peu de dentelle noire par-dessus le tissu du niveau du début de la jupe jusqu'à un peu plus bas que la fin de la robe. Le tout avec d'élégantes sandales à talons noirs qui s'enroulent en une boucle autour des chevilles.

La foule calmée, la directrice adjointe entama son discours d'une voix mélodieuse, joyeuse et envoûtante à l'extrême «Mesdames et Messieurs, bonjour, je suis heureuse d'être parmi vous aujourd'hui bien que je ne sois pas là en personne . Obie, Rhodey, comment ça va ? Où est Tony ? Non moi dîtes pas! Il bosse ! Cet idiot ... (rire) Quoi ? Pourquoi vous riez ? Moi aussi je suis un génie! Entre génie sur le droit de se traiter d'idiot ! En plus je suis sa petite sœur, j'ai donc doublement le droit ! Bosser, sa plus grande vertu et son plus grand défaut! Vous riez encore ? Pourquoi ? Ha oui, j'ai cité Obie mot pour mot ? Désolé, c'était plus fort que moi je suis allée vous espionner. Du calme, je n'en ai repéré que huit sur leur téléphone et non à l'écoute. Vous n'écoutez pas mon Rhodey ! Bande de méchant! »La belle dame fit une moue enfantine puis redevint sérieuse. «Plus sérieusement, merci beaucoup pour cette récompense. C'est un grand honneur et je promets de tout faire pour en rester digne. Rhodey, assure-toi que ce trophée arrive à bon port, je veux le tenir dans mes mains à mon retour. Mesdames, Messieurs, Obie, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit. Et si quelqu'un voit Tony, qu'il le salue de ma part et que je le verrai demain. Au revoir. »Et l'écran s'éteignit. Mettant fin à la remise de prix. 

*********

Tony fut récupéré à une table du casino et sérieusement réprimander par Rhodey   
«Tu sais, on m'avait dit que tu serais profondément honoré si je te remettais ce prix.   
-Et je le serai, on fait ça quand ?   
-C'est fait, maintenant.   
-C'était aujourd'hui ? Je suis vraiment désolé.   
-Tony, même Manon étais là en vidéo ...   
-Manon ! J'ai manqué ma sœur ... Ornithorynque, tue-moi, je ne peux pas vivre en ayant fait cet affront à la femme de ma vie !!! »

Avec ça, il fit souffler les dés par une belle femme et Rhodey tapa les dés et fit faire un mauvais lancer à Tony. Puis ils partent et coupe en main, Tony croisa un comédien déguisé en César et lui remis le trophée «Ce qui est à César doit-être rendu à César. »La récompense fut récupérée par Rhodey et remis à Tony avec l'ordre de ne pas laisser derrière pour Manon.

Devant la voiture, le milliardaire fut interpellé par une jeune journaliste.   
«Christine Everhart du Vanity Fair. Je peux vous poser quelques questions.   
-Elle est mignonne, prévint Happy.   
-Je vais lui parler ... Bonsoir.   
-Bonsoir.   
-Bien.   
-On voit en vous et votre sœur les Léonard De Vinci du siècle. Qu'est-ce que vous en dîtes ?   
-N'importe quoi, nous ne sommes pas peintres et ma sœur n'est pas un homme.   
-Et que dîtes-vous de votre autre surnom ? Les Marchants de Mor t?   
-C'est pas mal. Laissez-moi deviner, Berkeley ?   
-Brown en fait.  
-Eh bien, madame Brown. C'est un monde imparfait, mais c'est le seul que nous ayons. Je vous garantis que le jour où les armes ne seront plus nécessaires pour maintenir la paix, nous commencerons à fabriquer des briques et des poutres pour les hôpitaux pour enfants.   
-Vous répétez beaucoup ?   
-Tous les soirs devant le miroir avant le coucher.   
-Je peux voir ça.   
-Je pourrai vous montrer à l'œuvre.   
-Tout ce que je veux, c'est votre sincérité.   
-D'accord, c'est sincère. Mon vieux avait une philosophie: "La paix signifie en avoir une plus grosse que le voisin."   
-Réplique idéale venant du grossiste.  
-Mon père a aidé à vaincre les nazis. Il a travaillé sur le projet Manhattan. Beaucoup de gens, y compris vos professeurs à Brown, appelleraient ça être un héros.   
-Et énormément de gens a appelé un profiteur de guerre.   
-Allez-vous écrire que nous avons économisé des millions grâce à nos progrès médicaux et technologiques ou abolie la famine grâce à nos récoltes propres? Ce sont là des innovations financées par l'armée Trésor.   
-Waouh, à croire que vous n'avez jamais perdu le sommeil.   
-Je peux en perdre un petit peu avec vous. »

S'en est suivi une nuit torride entre les deux que nous ne décrirons pas.


	3. Chapter 3

Le lendemain, la journaliste fut réveillée par l'allumage des lumières, l'ouverture des volets, mais surtout une voix sans origine. " **Bonjour. Il est 7h00. Le temps à Malibu est de 22 degrés avec des nuages épars. Temps idéal pour le surf avec des vagues à hauteur d'épaules. La marée haute sera à 10h52** ."

La jeune femme, vêtue de la chemise de son compagnon d'une nuit sortie dans le grand salon en appelant le propriétaire du vêtement avant de s'approcher d'une console de commandes. En essayant de la manipuler, un avertissement sonore retentit.   
« **Vous n'êtes pas autorisé à accéder à cette zone** .   
-Nom de Dieu.   
-C'est JARVIS. C'est lui qui gère la maison. J'ai vos vêtements. Je les ai fait nettoyés à sec et repassés, et il y a une voiture qui vous attend dehors pour vous emmener où vous le souhaitez. »

Se retournant à la nouvelle voix, une belle rousse fit son entrée, vêtue d'un costume bleu et d'un chemisier blanc, avec dans ses mains des housses pour vêtements.   
Sans se laisser démonter, Christine représailles la parole à ces sens de journaliste aux aguets.

«Vous devez être la célèbre Pepper Potts.   
-Effectivement.   
-Après toutes ces années, Tony et Manon vous resservent les tâches ménagères ?   
-Mon rôle est de répondre à toutes les demandes de M. et Mlle. Stark, y compris, à l'occasion, sortir les poubelles. Ce sera tout ? »

*********

En bas dans l'atelier, le convoité du génie réparait une voiture sur les basses d'AC / DC en conversant avec JARVIS quand Pepper descendit les escaliers le téléphone à l'oreille.   
«Donne-moi une vue éclatée. Demanda Tony à JARVIS.   
\- **La compression dans le cylindre trois semble faible** . Lui dit l'IA   
-Enregistre-le.   
\- **Je vais réessayer, tout de suite** _._ »À cela, Pepper entra et la musique arrêta.

Le milliardaire pesta pour sa musique mais devint quand même attentif. Pas qu'il le montra, mais il l'était quand Pepper prit la parole peut après avoir raccroché au téléphone en promettant à son interlocuteur de le rappeler.

«Vous êtes censé être à l'autre bout du monde en ce moment.   
-Comment l'a-t-elle pris ?   
-Comme une championne.   
-Vous voulez vous débarrasser de moi ?   
-Votre vol devait décoller il y a une heure et demie.   
-C'est marrant, il me semblait que comme c'était mon avion, il pouvait attendre mon arriver.   
-Tony, il faut que nous parlions de plusieurs choses avant que vous mettiez en route.   
-C'est vrai. Franchement, à quoi bon avoir votre propre avion s'il part avant qu'on arrive ? »

Après une brève dispute sur un tableau et sur le discours pour le MIT de juin, durant lequel le milliardaire s'approcha de sa machine à café et s'en fit couler un (bien noir, bien caféine, comme cinq fois la dose maximale recommandée ), la conversation revint sur le départ de Tony.

«Pourquoi essayez-vous de vous débarrasser de moi? Vous avez des projets ?   
-Et bien oui, justement.   
-Je n'aime pas ça quand vous avez des projets.   
-J'ai le droit le jour de mon anniversaire.   
-C'est votre anniversaire ?   
-Oui.   
-Je le savais. Déjà ?   
-Oui, et quelle coïncidence, c'est le même jour que l'année dernière.   
-Eh bien, offrez-vous quelque chose de ma part.   
-Je l'ai déjà fait.   
-Et ?   
-Oh, c'est vraiment splendide. Je dois aussi recevoir celui de votre sœur dans la journée.   
-Ouais, ce sera très certainement super.   
-Je suis sûre. Très bon goût. Merci, monsieur Stark. Remerciez votre sœur de ma part s'il-vous-plaît.  
-De rien, Miss Potts ... »Tony avala son café d'une traite et savoura la sensation de la boisson glissante dans sa gorge avant de poser sa tasse sur la table et de se mettre en mouvement. «D'accord. »

*********

Tony arrive à l'aire de décollage à pleine vitesse dans sa voiture de sport gris claire, presque blanche, Happy pas loin derrière dans une voiture noire moins voyante dont il sortit le sac de voyage et la maison du costume de son patron. Patron qui monta les marches de son avion jusqu'à son ami en uniforme militaire qui l'attendait à la porte.

«Qu'est-ce que tu foutais, Tony ?   
-Quoi ?   
-Trois heures de retard.   
-Je donnais une interview à Vanity Fair.   
-Ça fait trois heures. Trois heures que je t'attends ici au garde-à-vous !   
-C'est toi que j'attends maintenant. Allez en route. Allons. Décollage! Rock and roll ! »

L'avion dans le ciel, Tony regarde une hôtesse de l'air avant de se reconcentrer sur son ami qui lit un journal.

«Qu'est-ce que tu lis, Ornithorynque ?   
-Rien.   
-Arrête de faire la gueule.   
-J'fais pas la gueule.   
-Ne m'en veux pas.   
-Je ne t'en veux pas. Ça me laisse complètement indifférent, d'accord ?   
-J'ai dit que j'étais désolé.   
-Bonjour, monsieur Stark. Intervint une hôtesse.   
-Tu n'as pas besoin de vous excuser auprès de moi.   
-Je t'ai dit que j'étais désolé.   
-Je suis votre homme.   
-Salut. Je lui ai dit que j'étais désolé, mais il… »Essaya de dire Tony à une hôtesse

«Je suis juste indifférent pour le moment.   
-Serviette chaude? Demanda la même jeune femme.   
-Tu ne te respecte pas, donc je sais que tu ne me respecte pas.   
-Je te respecte.   
-Je ne suis que ta baby-sitter quand ta sœur n'est pas là. Alors, fais moi savoir si t'as besoin qu'on te change tes canapés. Appelle-moi et je t'apporterai un biberon ok ?   
-Il! Réchauffer le saké, d'accord ? Merci de me le rappeler.   
-Non, je ne parle pas ... On ne veut pas boire. On veut seulement travailler.   
-Tu ne peux pas avoir de sashimi sans saké.   
-Tu es intrinsèquement incapable d'être responsable.   
-Ce serait irresponsable de ne pas boire un petit verre avant de dormir.  
-Un petit verre ? Tu te moques de moi? Tony, tu as trois heures de retard. Manon doit arriver trois heures après nous et maintenant, on va arriver en même temps.   
-En même temps ? Génial ! On va pouvoir faire le numéro des jumeaux! Je l'appelle pour la prévention.   
-Tony, non. Tu ne vas pas faire ça.   
-Du saké chaud ? Proposa une nouvelle hôtesse.   
-Oui, deux, s'il vous plaît.   
-Non, je ne veux pas boire. J'veux rien.

*********

Peu de temps plus tard, les deux amis sont affalés sur le canapé. Le colonel Rhodes ivre est en train de divaguer sur la banquette et le brun. Pendant que trois hôtesses de l'air se déhanchent sur la musique.

«-Voilà ce que je veux te faire comprendre. Moi quand je me lève le matin et que j'enfile mon uniforme, tu sais ce qui me saute aux yeux ? En regardant dans le miroir, je sais que toutes les personnes qui portent cet uniforme veillent sur mes fesses.   
-Hé, tu sais quoi ? Je ne suis pas comme toi. Je ne suis pas fait ...   
-Non, non. Je te demande pas d'être comme moi! Mais tu es plus que ce que tu es. Tout comme Manon Tu comprends ça ?   
-Peux-tu m'excuser si je suis un peu distrait ici ?   
-Non ! Tu ne peux pas être distrait maintenant! Écoute moi! »

*********

À la base aérienne de Bagram, deux jets Stark Industries se sont posés côte à côte et les deux PDG de la multinationale en sont descendus pour se tenir devant la petite foule de militaire et salués le général.

"Général.   
-Bienvenue, monsieur Stark. Mademoiselle Stark. Nous sommes impatients de voir vos nouvelles armes.   
-Merci."   
Sur le chemin de la présentation, la cadette se rapprocha de son frère.   
"Tu n'aurais pas dû arriver trois heures plus tôt ?   
-Vraiment ? J'ai dû être retardé par l'interview pour Vanity Fair.   
-Sérieusement, Christine Everhart ?   
-Tu la connais ?   
-Ouais. On s'est tenu compagnie. à quelques galas. Et pour la remise de prix d'hier? Tu m'expliques le casino.   
-Tu comme piraté les caméras de surveillance! Méchante fille.   
-Si tu le dis. Tu n'as pas oublié l'anniversaire de Pepper ?   
-Elle un cadeau se est Acheté Avec ma carte de crédit.   
-Tony !  
-Quoi ? J'ai oublié d'accord. »Il se rapprocha de sa sœur et lui dit plus bas. «Et la visite d'urgence aux Pays de Galle ? Tu as pu vérifier le site ?   
-Les usines allaient très bien.   
-Donc du côté de Manon Stark tout allait bien. Et du côté de Shadow ?   
-C'était une petite base, pas grand monde, mais ils préparaient un mauvais coup, très mauvais.   
-Et ?   
-Disons simplement qu'HYDRA s'est pris un petit coup dans les dents. Tout le monde est mort et les enregistrements des caméras ont explosé.   
-Des risques que les plans soient seulement retardés ?   
-Aucun, j'ai pris mes dispositions. »

*********

Le frère commença la présentation, sa sœur juste à côté dans l'attente de son tour. «Vaut-il mieux être craint ou être respecté ? L'idéale serait l'un comme l'autre ? Dans cet esprit, nous vous présentons humblement le joyau de la couronne de nos gardiens de la liberté. C'est le premier missile à être doté de notre technologie exclusive de répulsion.   
-On dit que la meilleure arme est celle dont on a pas besoin de se servir. Nous ne partageons pas cet avis. Nous préférons l'arme dont on ne doit se servir qu'une fois. C'est ce que notre père faisait. C'est ce que l'Amérique le fait. Et on ne s'en sort pas si mal jusqu'à présent.   
-Trouvez-vous une raison de lâcher un de ces engins dans la nature,

Un des trois gros missiles décolla et s'ouvrit pour lâcher 26 mini-missiles qui foncèrent sur les montagnes.   
«Nous avons l'honneur de vous présenter, le Jericho. »

Les montagnes explosèrent et tous reculèrent (ou avancèrent dans le cas de Tony) de quelques pas à l'exception de la demoiselle.

Les deux génies se dirigèrent vers une malle réfrigérée et se servirent en alcool (un scotch pour le frère et une flûte de champagne pour la sœur).

«Nous vous offrons un de ces jouets pour chaque commande de 500 millions ou plus. À la paix! »Lança le premier de la fratrie, juste avant de saisir son téléphone pour ouvrir le chat vidéo avec Obadiah.

«Tony, Manon ! Comment vas-tu ma belle ?   
-Bien, merci.   
-T'es déjà réveillé ?   
-Je pouvais pas dormir sans savoir comment ça s'est passé, racontez.   
-Ça baigne, sur dirait que Noël va être en avance.   
-À félicitation mes potes. On se voit demain d'accord ?   
-Pourquoi tu portes pas le pyjama que je t'ai offert? Il aurait dû arriver du Pays de Galles dans la journée d'hier.   
-Bonne nuit Manon, Tony. »

En montant dans le véhicule, les Stark ont été rejoints par Rhodey. «Salut Tony, Manon.   
-Désolé, c'est le fun-vee. Les vieux débris c'est là-bas.   
-Rhodey ? Ça va ? Tu sens l'alcool… Tu as bu avant d'arriver !!! TONY !!! Pourquoi tu as fait boire Rhodey.   
-Il était coincé, je l'ai aidé à se détendre !   
-Pas au point de l'avoir rendu ivre ! Me regarde pas comme ça, je sais reconnaître quelqu'un qui fini de dégriser après avoir trop bu ! Je suis ta sœur.   
-Je me sens insulté, frangine !   
-C'était une insulte.   
-Donc, bon boulot mes potes. Super présentation. Je vais bien ma belle, t'inquiètes pas !   
-On se voit à la base Ornithorynque. »


	4. Chapter 4

Tony se réveilla sous la douleur, sa conscience sortait et revenait. Il distinguait des gens dans le mauvais éclairage d'une… grotte? Il distinguait un visage inconnu au-dessus de lui par intermittence remplacé par celui… de sa sœur? Et la douleur, tellement de douleur, il était aveuglé par la douleur, mais il sentait quand même quelque chose de fin entrer et sortir de sa poitrine… une pince peut-être. Puis les cris ont redoublé, la douleur dans sa poitrine a explosé et il a senti quelque chose de gros, très gros être enfoncé dans son sternum et une voix, une douce voix, celle de sa douce sœur sans aucun doute. Malgré tous les hurlements, il capta le murmure, rempli de larmes et de douleur de plus grande femme qu'il ait jamais connu. «Je suis désolé Tony, je suis désolé. »

Puis les ténèbres.

*********

Tony reprit conscience allongé sur une couchette avec une canule nasale. Après l'avoir enlevé, il essaya d'atteindre la tasse d'eau à son chevet, mais il la fit tomber. En essayant d'atteindre la gourde à côté, il remarqua un homme en train de se raser qui ne lui prêtait pas attention. Il tendit de nouveau le bras pour atteindre la gourde mais fut retenu. L'étranger lui dit de ne pas bouger et quand il regarde, le brun vit des câbles électriques relier à une batterie de voiture et à sa poitrine. Voyant cela, le milliardaire se tapota la poitrine et, sentant quelque chose de dur, déchira les bandages pour révéler un engin circulaire métallique enfoncer dans son sternum.

Plus tard, alors que l'inconnu faisait cuire une bouillie sombre, Tony regardait l'engin dans un miroir, avant de s'exclamer, «Putain, mais qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait ?   
-Ce que j'ai fait ? J'ai assisté à votre sœur pendant qu'elle vous sauvait la vie. »Intervint l'inconnu en pointant un endroit derrière Tony. En se retournant, il vit une couchette sur laquelle sa sœur dormait. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent de soulagement en voyant sans blessures. Ce qui n'empêcha pas la bouffée de culpabilité de s'épanouir dans sa poitrine pour ne pas s'être renseigné pour elle en premier.

L'homme reprit la parole en mettant un doigt sur sa bouche pour faire baisser le volume sonore. «Chut, elle a besoin de repos, vous opérez lui a demandé autant d'énergie physique que mental. C'est un miracle que vous ayez survécu, je me demande comment ça se fait.   
-Parce que cette fille est l'être le plus incroyable que cet univers ai jamais connu.   
-Quoi qu'il en soit, elle vous a extrait des éclats de Shrapnel de la poitrine, même ceux dont le chirurgien aurait mis à atteindre. Il vous en reste encore beaucoup et ils se dirigent vers votre cloison inter-ventriculaire. Tenez, vous voulez voir? J'ai gardé un petit souvenir. Regarder. »

L'inconnu agita un petit tube où se trouvaient des éclats d'obus qui firent un léger teinte et les lança au blessé qui réceptionna. Presque immédiatement, le bruit de quelqu'un qui se lève se fit entendre et Manon apparue aux côtés de Tony et se blotti contre lui. Le frère la rapprocha et enfonça son nez dans ses cheveux tout en restant concentré sur l'inconnu qui reprit la parole.

«J'ai eu beaucoup de bénédictions comme vous dans mon village. On les intimé les morts qui marchent, parce que les barbillons mettent une semaine à atteindre les organes vitaux.   
-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?   
-Un électro-aimant connecté à une batterie de voiture et ça choisit les Shrapnels de pénétrer dans ton cœur. Intervint la plus jeune. »

Tony se dégagea de sa sœur après lui avoir embrassé le front pour remonter le zip de son gilet et remarqua la caméra fixée sur eux.

«Vous souriez, c'est bien. Vous savez nous nous sommes rencontrés à une conférence technique à Berne.   
-Je ne m'en souviens pas.   
-Tu avais trop bu et tu étais en train de partir avec une jeune fille. C'est Ho Yinsen.   
-Je ne suis pas étonné que vous ne vous en souveniez pas vu comme vous avez bu, je n'aurai pas été capable de me lever de mon siège et de faire un exposé sur les circuits intégrés à votre place. Ce qui m'impressionne par contre c'est que mademoiselle se souviennent de moi alors qu'elle avait bu autant que vous. Sans compter qu’elle a été tout aussi pertinente que vous pendant l’exposé et qu’elle a été capable de tenir une conversation avec moi par la suite.   
-Je tiens mieux l'alcool que mon frère.   
-Où sommes-nous ? »

Avant que cet homme, Yinsen ne puisse répondre, un tintamarre vint de derrière la porte. Yinsen eu le temps de prévenir les deux milliardaires de se lever et de faire comme lui que les porte s'ouvrirent et que les deux génies se figèrent en apercevant des armes Stark Industries. L'aîné demanda à Yinsen qui leur ont procuré mais au lieu de répondre, l'homme leur répéta de faire comme lui.

Un homme pénétra dans la pièce et se mit à parler dans une langue inconnue. Tony se tourna vers sa cadette qui hocha imperceptiblement la tête pour confirmer qu'elle comprenait. Quand l'homme eut fini de parler, il fit signe à Yinsen de leur traduire, signe que Manon n'avait pas montré de signe indiquant qu'elle les comprenait.

Yinsen traduit. «Il dit: Bienvenu, Tony et Manon Stark, le meurtrier et la meurtrière de masse les plus célèbres de toute l'histoire de l'Amérique. Il est honoré. Il veut que vous fabriquiez un missile. Le missile Jericho que vous aviez présenté. Celui-là. »

Il leur montra une photo du missile Jericho, nouveau hochement de tête imperceptible de Manon pour confirmer qu'il avait correctement traduit, puis les deux génies se regardèrent et dire à l'unisson. «Nous refusons».

L'homme en face a, bien qu'il n'a pas compris les mots, comprit certainement l'intonation perdit son sourire.


	5. Chapter 5

Tony eut la tête plongée et assisté sous l'eau, pendant qu'il pouvait respirer, il eut le temps de voir sa douce sœur subir le même sort. Une envie de meurtre le traversa quand sa tête fut repoussée sous l'eau. C'était extrêmement douloureux, surtout avec la batterie qui lui causait de mini-électrocutions, mais nécessaire pour avoir l'aperçut, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, des alentours de la grotte. Bien que sur le chemin, leurs visages soient masqués sur le trajet.

Plus tard, ils ont été sortis de la grotte avec Yinsen pour voir un campement juste à l'extérieur de la grotte. Une mauvaise décision qui permet à Manon de prendre en quelques secondes une vue d'ensemble du nombre de personnes et du matériel à la disposition de l'ennemi. Quelques secondes supplémentaires suffisent pour que Tony prenne les informations et comme sa sœur, se figer, en se rendant compte que c'était exclusivement des armes Stark Industries. Ils s'échangèrent des regards alarmés qui demandaient à l'autre s'il était au courant de quelque chose et secouèrent tous les deux la tête, leur effroi grandissant.

Ils s'arrêtèrent au milieu du camp et le même homme parla et Yinsen traduit. «Il aimerait savoir ce que vous en dites. »

Manon répond immédiatement. «J'en dis que nos armes vous plaisent beaucoup. »

L'homme reprit et traduisit Yinsen. «Il dit qu'il vous fournira ce qu'il faut pour construire le missile Jericho. Il veut que vous fassiez une liste des matériaux. Il veut que vous mettiez tout de suite au travail et quand vous aurez fini, ils vous libéreront tous les deux. »

Nouveau hochement de tête de confirmation pendant que l'homme leur tendit la main et tour à tour les deux milliardaires lui serrèrent la main avec un sourire avant de dire «Mais il ment. »

Ce qui Yinsen confirma. «Mais il ment. »

La cadette regarda vers le haut, derrière l'homme et aperçu un petit groupe sur un monticule avec un homme chauve. Elle en déduisit que l'homme était le chef.

*********

Le soir dans la grotte, les génies étaient assis côte à côte devant le feu alors qu'Yinsen marchait autour de soi en soi-disant.  
«Je suis sûr qu'ils vous recherchent, mais ils ne vous retrouveront jamais dans ces montagnes. Écoutez, ce que vous venez de voir, c'est ce que vous avez léguez Stark. L'œuvre de vos vies entre les mains de ces meurtriers! C'est comme ça que vous voulez partir ? Est-ce là le dernier défi lancer au monde par les grands Tony et Manon Stark ? Ou est-ce que vous comptez agir pour que ça…  
-Ça ne serviraient à rien, ils vont nous tuer. Moi, ma sœur, vous. Et même s'ils m'épargnent, je serai mort dans une semaine.  
-Moi non, Tony. Nous sommes deux à avoir créé le Jéricho. S'ils te laissent crever, ils m'auront toujours ...  
-Dans ce cas, ce sera la semaine la plus importante de vos vies à tous les deux. »Fini Yinsen, alors que Manon regardait son frère dans les yeux où elle vit une petite étincelle devenir un brasier ardent alors que l'esprit de son frère se remettait enfin au travail tout comme le sien. Ils se regardèrent et un éclair de génie traversa leurs yeux en même temps ...

Ils avaient trouvés.

*********

«Si doit être notre station de travail, nous voulons de la lumière, nous voulons que ça fonctionne! »Ordonna Tony alors que Manon guidait les hommes pour leur montrer où mettre le matériel. Pendentif que le frère se mettait à dicter et Yinsen traduisait

«Je veux des fers à souder, à l'acétylène ou au propane et une station de soudage…  
-Deux stations de soudages Tony !  
-Deux stations de soudages, comme dit la demoiselle. Il nous faut des casques, il nous faut des lunettes, il nous faut des gants, un four pour fondre le métal. Deux, non, quatre outils de précision ... »

La fratrie était en train de dévisser deux missiles sous le regard de Yinsen quand Tony lui demanda «Combien de langue vous parlez ?  
-Des tas… Mais pas assez pour ici apparemment… Ils parlent arabe, ourdou, dari, pashto, mongol, farsi, russe. »

Une rapide vérification mentale confirma à Tony que les quatre qu'il ne comprenait entrait dans l'immense éventail de langue connue que Manon comprenait et parlait. Après tout, ils se sont dispatché les domaines qu'ils allaient approfondir lors de leurs études pour recouvrir un maximum de catégories, à l'ingénierie qu'ils ont spécialisé tous les deux au MIT, Manon avait prit les langues et enseigner les plus courantes à Tony, mettre de côté seulement les inexistantes, sauf le latin et le grec ancien (et récent) qu'ils parlent tous les deux.

Manon prit la parole. «Qui sont ces types ?  
-Eux? Ce sont vos fidèles clients mademoiselle. Ils se sont baptisés les Dix Anneaux. »

Alors que les milliardaires continuaient de démonter les missiles, Yinsen reprit la parole, affirmant qu'ils serraient plus productifs s'il pouvait participer à la conception. Les Stark ne répondirent pas. Au lieu de ça, ils démontèrent les têtes de missiles, Tony en deux coups de poings en soit rien d'exceptionnel et la sœur en une simple pression de la main ce qui pour le coup impressionna et étonna Yinsen.  
Ils en sortir un assemblage de composants qu'ils jetèrent à l'exception d'un petit bout de métal.

L'aîné reprit la parole pour répondre à Yinsen quand il demanda ce que c'était. «Du Palladium, environ 0,15 grammes. Ils nous en faut au moins 1,6. Vous pourriez désosser les onze autres missiles ? »

Ils se mirent tous les trois au travail sous l'œil des caméras et firent fondre le palladium dans le four.

Tony prévint sa sœur qui manipulait le fondu au palladium. «Doucement, doucement, sur un droit à un essai.  
-Je suis chirurgienne Tony. Je t'ai bien sauvé la vie, non ?  
-Chirurgienne ?  
-J'ai un diplôme en chirurgie. Yinsen, partez du principe que vous ne savez rien de mon frère et moi et vous serez beaucoup plus proche de la vérité que les médias sur de très nombreux points. »

Alors que la belle demoiselle versait le palladium, son frère demanda au médecin, «Yinsen ?  
-Oui ?  
-Ravi de vous connaître.  
-De même pour moi.  
-Ravi de vous connaître aussi, mademoiselle, monsieur.»

L'anneau solidifié, un travail de montage commença entre le frère et la sœur qui s'échangeait et se passait les matériaux sans rien dire.

Finalement, ils alimentèrent l'engin nouvellement construit jusqu'à ce qu'il irradie d'une lumière bleue. Intrigué, Yinsen affirma.

«Waouh, ça ne ressemble pas à un missile Jericho.  
-C'est parce que c'est un réacteur ARK miniature. Le grand modèle alimente notre usine au pays. Ça protégera le cœur de mon frère du shrapnel.  
-Mais combien il peut générer.  
-Si nos chiffres sont corrects, et c'est toujours le cas, 3 gigajoules par seconde.  
-De quoi faire battre votre cœur pendant 50 vies.  
-Où faire exploser mon pauvre petit cœur en moins de 15 minutes. »

Les deux génies empilèrent des feuilles de croquis les unes sur les autres en les expliquant à Yinsen et Tony l'informa. «C'est notre billet de sortie.  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
-Vous voyez mieux comme ça »Expliqua Manon en aplatissant les feuilles pour révéler les plans d'une armure.

Subjugué, Yinsen répond. «Ouah! Impressionnant. Vous allez en construire deux comme ça ?  
-Non, juste une pour moi, on n'a pas le temps et les matériaux d'en construire deux sans se faire repérer. Et de nous deux, Manon est celle qui a besoin du moins de protection.  
-C'est pour ça qu'on a hésité entre faire l'armure pour Tony ou pour moi, je suis mieux formé pour me battre, mais le problème est que dans cette armure, une partie importante de mes capacités seraient inutiles. Donc c'est Tony qui ira dans l'armure.  
-Et vous resterez sans protections mademoiselle.  
-Pas totalement. Regarde, si je remonte les manches de ma chemise, on peut voir…  
-Des bracelet qui vous recouvre des poignets jusqu'au milieu de votre avant-bras.  
-Les protections de Manon sont faites dans un métal très résistant et aux propriétés réflectrices. Ils dévient les balles.  
-Vous semblez équipé pour vous battre jeune fille, ai-je tort de penser que ça a un rapport avec votre force claire au-dessus de la moyenne?  
-Peut-être. »

La conversation s'arrêta là et les trois protagonistes se rapprochèrent du réacteur pour l'installer.

*********

Dans la soirée, alors que les garçons jouaient à un jeu et que la plus jeune les regardais, le plus vieux génie fit remarquer à Yinsen. «Je ne sais toujours pas d'où vous venez.  
-Je viens d'une petite ville nommée Gulmira, c'est une très jolie ville.  
-Vous avez de la famille ?  
-Oui et je les reverrai quand je partirai d'ici. »

À cela, Manon planta ses yeux dans ceux d'Yinsen, sans que Tony le remarque et ne le lâcha pas des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'un éclair de compréhension ne viennes confirmer l'hypothèse qui teste poussée à se confier à Yinsen à propos de leur naissance alors que ni Rhodey ni Pepper n'en savaient pas une miette. Avec des yeux tristes mais compréhensifs, elle hocha la tête vers le médecin et se reconcentra sur la partie.

Yinsen réfléchit un peu sur cet échange silencieux avant de reprendre. «Et vous Stark ? »

Tony et Manon passèrent en revue les quelques personnes chères à leurs cœurs, pas qu'il y en avait beaucoup: Pepper, Rhodey, la famille royale du Wakanda, leur parrain et leur équipe. Pepper était sur leur liste de paies alors il était peu probable qu'elle soie restée durant leur captivité. Rhodey ... c'était complexe, bien qu'il sois lui aussi sur leur fiche de paie, il était ami avec eux depuis la première année de Tony au MIT, mais on ne pouvait pas exclure la possibilité que ce soit la renommée de leur nom qui l'est fait rester ... Ensuite, viennent les rares personnes dans la confiance de la double identité de Manon. La famille royale du Wakanda n'avait rien à obtenir de leur nom, mais ils trouvaient leurs avantages dans leur connaissance de l'identité de Shadow qu ' ils pourraient un jour utiliser pour faire pression sur eux. Leur, même s'il tenait à eux ne les favoriseraient jamais sur son travail, ce qui créait une atmosphère non propice à des liens familiaux et plus à des trahisons, peu importe ce que sous-entendaient leurs moments ensembles. Quant à l'équipe ... Ils ont partagé les mêmes épreuves pendant 17 ans et bien qu'ils soient les plus proches de tout connaître sur les Stark, les deux génies ne doivent pas s'empêcher de craindre de se faire planter un couteau dans le dos.

À la fin de son raisonnement, Tony reprit la parole, «À part l'un l'autre ? Non.  
-Non ? Alors vous qui pensez tout avoir, n'avez rien. »

Les deux milliardaires firent la même moue d'autodépréciation.


	6. Chapter 6

La construction de l'armure avançait correctement, aussi bien au niveau des pièces que du montage. Peu après avoir testé les systèmes pour les jambes, ils ont été interrompus par des soldats. Les soldats entrèrent et s'écartèrent pour laisser passer le chauve de l'autre jour, confirmant une des hypothèses de Manon.

Le nouveau venu s'approcha et les regarda un à un avant de se concentrer sur Tony et de dire «Relax. ».

Sur la défensive, les trois prisonniers baissèrent lentement leurs bras. L'homme se dirigea vers le frère aîné et écarta les pans de la chemise et examina le nouveau réacteur faisant se crisper la jeune femme et se préparer mentalement à un combat, car plutôt mourir que de les laisser aller trop loin avec son frère, puis l'homme reprit la parole.

«L'arc et la flèche ont été un jour le Nec Plus Ultra de la technologie. Ils permirent au grand Gengis Khan de régner du Pacifique à l'Ukraine. Un empire deux fois plus vaste que celui d'Alexandre le Grand et quatre fois plus étendu que l'empire romain. Mais de nos jours, quiconque possède les dernières armes Stark règne sur le monde. Et bientôt, ce sera mon tour. »

Puis il passa à l'ourdou, les yeux river sur les Stark et dit «Vous m'avez trahit. »

Manon ne laissa rien transparaître, mais modifia naturellement et imperceptiblement sa position pour indiquer à Tony danger, risques potentiels sérieux.

Yinsen efficacement en Ourdou «Nous travaillons avec zèle.  
-Je vous ai fait grâce et c'est ainsi que vous me remerciez ?  
-C'est complexe… Ils font de leur mieux.  
-À genoux ! »

Yinsen fut saisi et mis à genoux devant l'enclume. Manon regarda son frère affolé et il secoua la tête, _Non, je ne suis pas en mode actif, je ne peux pas te couvrir_ .  
Puis, toujours en ourdou, l'homme représailles en faisant tourné une barre de métal dans le four. «Vous me prenez pour un idiot? Je saurais la vérité. »

Yinsen tenta de se défendre en répétant qu'ils travaillaient alors que l'homme sortait un morceau de métal incandescent et donna l'ordre au médecin ouvert la bouche en ourdou.

Tony demanda à Yinsen ce qu'il voulait alors que l'homme s'approchait de lui et lui demandait s'il se moquait de lui et exigeait la vérité.

Finalement, Tony intervint, «Vous voulez quoi ? Une date de livraison ? »

Immédiatement, tous les soldats tournèrent leurs armes sur lui et Manon se crispa encore plus à ces côtés. Puis elle prit la parole «Nous avons besoin de lui. Comme assistant. »

Le chauve la toisa du regard puis lâcha le bout de métal devant Yinsen sans le toucher. Puis il reprit la parole «Vous avez jusqu'à demain pour assembler mon missile. »Et avec ça, il partit.

*********

Les Stark perdirent tout apparence de détente ou de confiance pour ne laisser ressortir que les traits qui les firent un jour qualifier de Marchands de la Mort et oublièrent, assemblèrent et paramétrèrent sans discontinuer ou se reposer.

*********

À la fin de la nuit alors que le soleil était presque lever, Manon et Yinsen s'occupèrent des finitions de l'armure pendant que Tony se bandait les pieds et les mains comme sa sœur plus tôt dans la nuit, enfila une veste et des gant de cuir à l'aide d'Yinsen et s'attacha une charnière de cuir autour du cou.

Ensuite, l'armure fut assemblée sur son porteur alors qu'il répétait «41 pas tout droit. Puis 16 pas, c'est à partir de la porte, bifurquez à droite, 33 pas, tournez à droite. ». Selon les indications récoltés quand ils ont été sortis de la grotte il y a de ça une vie.

Dans la salle de contrôle, les gardes cherchaient les Stark dissimulés à l'œil de la caméra alors qu'ils assemblaient l'armure.

Une petite délégation vint cône à la porte et une petite dispute s'ensuivit en hongrois entre le garde et Yinsen, Manon restant consciencieusement silencieuse en continuant d'assembler l'armure sur son frère. Les soldats tentèrent d'entrer, mais furent bloqués par la bombe artisanale que Manon avait disposé plus tôt dans la nuit. L'explosion tua les soldats et déclencha l'alarme dans le camp, ce qui fit se précipiter les soldats pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

Le mode allumage fut lancé, néanmoins, il devait être codé au fur et à mesure de la progression ce qui fit que Manon laissa libre court à ses talents et coda aussi vite que ses capacités le lui permettaient pendant qu'Yinsen fixait les derniers boulons.

Puis entendant l'agitation, Yinsen dit «Ils arrivent, ils arrivent. »

Auquel Tony répond par «Abritez-vous, souvenez-vous de vos Check Point, attendez qu'ils soient partis avant de…  
-On ne va jamais y arriver» Coupas Yinsen en regardant Manon coder si vite qu'elle doit attendre que la barre progresse un peu avant de pouvoir continuer le codage.

Il croisa le regard de Manon qui lui répond par un regard de compréhension, de tristesse et d'adieu en lui faisant un doux sourire avant qu'il ne se tourne vers Tony et lui dit. «Je vais vous gagner un peu de temps.  
-Sur applique le plan. Sur applique le plan! YINSEN !!! »

Faisant fit de sa douleur, Manon continua à coder. Heureusement, le chargement s'était accéléré. Les coups de feu continuèrent à retentir dans la direction où Yinsen avait disparu.

*********

Les coups de feu se calment au moment où Manon tapa sa dernière ligne de code et la lumière s'éteignit. Elle utilise sa vision nocturne obtenue grâce au sérum pour aller récupéré un des fusils des soldats mort et revint détacher l'armure pour la laisser reposer sur les épaules de son frère et se plaça derrière lui en pertinentes les manches de sa chemise pour révéler ses bracelets et vérifiez les lacets de ses paniers troqués contre ses escarpins à sa capture.

Un groupe de soldats arriva à la porte de la cellule plongée dans le noir et cherchèrent les Stark. Un des soldats fit l'erreur de se positionner juste de dos à l'armure et en se retournant lui tomba nez à nez dessus et se fit exploser et projeter en arrière.

Les autres tirèrent à l'aveugle dans la grotte et ne touchèrent ni ne virent rien. Quand les tirs s'arrêtèrent l'un des soldats se retourna pour parler aux autres et quand il regarda à nouveau dans la grotte, il tomba sur l'armure qui l'envoya valser sur le mur et en explosa pendant que Manon tirait un coup de derrière l'armure et tua le dernier d'un coup précis entre les deux yeux.

Tony se mit ensuite en branle, Manon toujours protégée derrière lui et s'avança face à l'ennemi qui lui tirait dessus et dont les balles rebondissaient contre le blindage pendant que Manon leur tirait dessus, ses balles tuant à chaque coup et changeant d ' arme lorsque les munitions se mettaient à manquer. Pendant que Tony tuait à coup de poings blindés meurtrier les quelques fous que sa sœur ne tuait à cause du peu de danger qu'ils représentaient en se précipitant sur eux sans munitions.

Ils étaient ensuite confrontés à une porte métallique fermée que la cadette envoya voler avec un coup de pied. En donnant un coup-de-poing sur un ennemi et le coince dans la pierre. Sa sœur le libère en un coup et fait un saut en se vrillant pour se retourner et donner un autre coup de pied assez fort pour abattre un ennemi, mort.

Dans un tournant, ils trouvèrent le corps blesser d'Yinsen qui leur cria de faire attention. Se tournant, ils virent le chauve, le boss. Ils évitèrent en vitesse un mini-missile et se regardèrent dans les yeux avant de tirer une balle pour Manon et un autre mini-missile pour Tony sur leur adversaire, mais la visée fut faussée et les projectiles firent exploser le mur derrière leur cible et l «Ensevelir sous les rochers.

Les deux se précipitèrent sur Yinsen, la cadette le vérifiant bien qu'elle connaisse déjà le verdict. Tony souleva son casque pour regarder son ami. Le médecin leur dit «Stark…  
-Venez il faut y aller.  
-Je ne peux pas…  
-Nous avons un plan. Il faut l'appliquer.  
-J'ai appliqué mon plan, Stark.  
-On va aller voir votre famille. Debout.  
-Ma famille est morte. Et je vais la rejoindre. Tout Va Bien. Tout Va Bien. C'est ce que je voulais. Ce que je voulais.  
-Merci de nous avoir sauvé.  
-Ne gâchez pas ça. Ne gâchez pas vos vies. »

Leur ami s'éteignit et l'aîné regarda sa jeune sœur, qui n'avait rien dit, dans les yeux et vu qu'elle savait déjà. Elle lui lança un regard d'excuse pour ne pas l'avoir prévenu des intentions de leur ami, mais son frère ne lui en voulait pas. S'il avait perdu sa sœur et se retrouverait à la place d'Yinsen, il aurait réagi de la même manière.

Remettant son masque, ils reprirent leur position et sortirent de la grotte où Tony fit rempart devant sa sœur avec l'armure face au mur de balles qui leur vola dessus pendant que Manon commençait à abattre leurs ennemis.

Lorsque les coups de feu cessèrent, Tony leur fit son plus beau sourire de Marchand de Mort et les crama tous ainsi que leur réserve d'arme pendant que Manon réglait leur compte aux snipers embusqué et aux survivants.

Malgré tout, l'armure n'était qu'un prototype, alors face au nombre d'ennemi toujours croissant, l'armure commença à montrer des signes de faiblesse. Manon se rapprocha de son frère qui fit exploser une tente en se protégeant des balles derrière ses bracelets.

Puis tout explosa et Manon s'accrocha à l'armure comme à sa chère vie pendant que son frère appuyait sur des boutons de son bras et les faisait décoller et quitter cette montagne et cet endroit de malheur pour une liberté perdue depuis trop longtemps.


	7. Chapter 7

Pendant le vol, les répulseurs lâchèrent et les deux génies tombèrent dans le sable du désert avec un grand cri.

Après le crash, Manon se releva bien vite et alla rejoindre son frère à moitié coincé dans le sable qui avait libéré l'un de ses bras de l'armure et avait enlevé son casque.

Regardant sa sœur d'un air un peu hagard, il lui fit un sourire narquois et lui dit «Pas mal». La plus jeune refléta son sourire et lui répond «Pas mal du tout même» et l'aida à s'extirper de la carcasse métallique pleine de sable.

Ils marchèrent pendant ce qui était des heures dans le sable du désert, Manon un peu plus facilement que son frère avant d'entendre, dans la descente d'une côte, le tintamarre des pâles d'hélicoptères. Les deux moteurs les dépassèrent et ils leur firent de grands signes alors qu'un Tony épuisé et bénit tombait à genoux dans le sable, sa sœur s'agenouillant à ses côtés pour lui faire un pilier de soutien sur lequel il s'effondra.

Les militaires coururent vers eux, Rhodey en tête. En s'arrêtant devant eux, il leur dit «Ils se sont éclatés les VIP ? »Ce à quoi ils fermèrent les yeux de soulagement, de se savoir en sécurité, de savoir RHODEY en sécurité et vivant. Leur ami posa une main sur une de leurs épaules avant de leur dire «La prochaine fois, vous roulerez avec moi. »Avant d'enfouir leurs têtes dans ses épaules et son cou.

*********

L'avion atterri à l'aéroport militaire où attendaient Pepper et Happy devant la voiture.

Alors que la rampe s'abaissait et que les deux milliardaires, dans de nouveaux costumes neufs, descendent, Tony s'aidant de Rhodey de son bon côté et Manon se tenant droite sans aide de son coté bénisse prête à lui venir en aide au moindre problème. Ils firent dégager l'aide médicale et vinrent rejoindre Pepper qui était sur le point de pleurer.

Tony la regarda sérieusement et prit la parole «Hum. Sur les yeux rouges ? Sur pleurait ses patrons disparu ?   
-Des larmes de joie. J'ai horreur de chercher du boulot.   
-Les vacances sont finies.   
-On a du boulot! »Termina Manon en mode presque Marchande de Mort.

*********

Ils entrèrent dans la voiture et Manon dit à Pepper «Désolé d'avoir manqué ton anniversaire, on devait rentrer avant minuit, mais on a eu un petit contre-temps de trois mois. Joyeux anniversaire en retard? »

Pepper lui fit un doux sourire, mais quand elle demanda à Happy d'aller à l'hôpital, Tony s'enclencha «Non !   
-Non ? Tony, il faut ...   
-Non est une réponse claire Pepper. Interrompit Manon toute légèreté disparue et de sa voix la plus sévère tout en restant calme tout comme son frère.   
-Nous n'avons aucune obligation. Nous vivons en captivité depuis trois mois, ya deux choses que nous souhaitons: des cheeseburgers américains, quant à l'autre…   
-Arrêtez avec ça.   
-Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez Miss Potts. Convoquez une conférence de presse ok ? Intervint Manon.   
-Une conférence de presse ?   
-Oui. Hogan en avant. Les cheeseburgers d'abord. »

Fini Tony en ignorant les questions de Pepper et en croisant le regard de sa sœur, d'apparence calme, mais remplit de fureur d'avoir été trompé, de honte de ne pas s'être rendu compte de ce qui se passait, résolu à régler ce problème, rassurant pour apaiser son frère, remplit de cette confiance aveugle qu'ils éprouvent l'un pour l'autre et pour le plus grand malheur de son frère, las, fatigué et blessé après toute cette épreuve. Il était bien conscient que ses yeux reflétaient la même chose et il voulait seulement saisir sa petite sœur, se blottir avec elle dans le lit et sous les couvertures et dormir jusqu'à être persuadé que c'était juste un cauchemar.

Malheureusement, ce n'était pas possible, ce ne serai jamais possible, pas après ce qu'il vient de se passer, pas après avoir enfin ouvert les yeux sur leur entreprise. Ils étaient temps de faire une purge de l'entreprise, de vérifier chaque pièce et de recoin au peigne fin, de faire sortir la merde de leur entreprise.

*********

Leur arrivé à la conférence se fit sous les applaudissements et Obie vint leur ouvrir la porte de la voiture dont ils sortirent tout sourire de presse en place.

Obie les prit dans ses bras, les réprimandant de ne pas être à l'hôpital et en leur disant, qu'ils avaient l'air en pleine forme. Happy s'approcha avec un sac en papier de cheeseburgers et en donnant deux aux héritiers.

*********

Ils ont été accueillis dans la salle sous les applaudissements des journalistes et se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'au podium à micros.

Du fond de la salle, Pepper fut abordée par un homme en costume «Mlle. Potts ?   
-Oui ?   
-Je peux vous parler un moment ?   
-Je ne fais pas parti de la conférence de presse, mais elle va commencer tout de suite.   
-Je ne suis pas un journaliste. Récupérant l'attention, il continua. Je suis l'agent Phil Coulson du bureau Stratégique Habilité Intervention Exécution et Logistique Défensive.   
-Pourquoi faire simple ? Répondit la jeune femme saisissant la carte qui lui était tendu.   
-Je sais, mais on y travaille.   
\- Nous avons été récemment abordés par la Défense, le FBI, la CIA et le…   
-Nous sommes indépendants avec un rôle beaucoup plus spécifique. Nous devons débriefer M. et Mlle. Stark à proposer des modalités de leur évasion.  
-Je vous propose un rendez-vous d'accord ?   
-Bien sur. »

*********

Du coin de l'œil Manon avait suivi la conversation entre l'agent qu'elle avait immédiatement repéré et qu'elle avait écouté grâce à son ouïe améliorer. Elle se préparait déjà à prévenir Tony et réfléchit à plusieurs moyens de gérer le cas '' SHIELD '' comme elle l'appelle, qui est à son goût et à celui de Tony un bien meilleur nom que celui à rallonge qu'ils ont en ce moment.

Elle se tenait à côté d'Obie qui ouvrit la conférence «Bien, il est temps de commencer. Hum, hum hum. »Il se pencha sur le podium pour voir Tony assis à son pied en train de sortir deux cheeseburgers de sa poche intérieure dont un qu'il leva bien haut pour que sa sœur puisse l'attraper, puis il dit« Est-ce que je peux demander à tout le monde de s'asseoir? Veuillez vous asseoir. Comme ça vous me comprend et je… Ce sera moins cérémonieux. »

Tout le monde obtempéra, sauf Manon qui posa sa tête dans ses mains alors que ses coudes s'appuyaient sur le podium pour regarder son frère et lui faire un doux sourire amusé. Frère qui leva la tête et lui fit un doux sourire adorateur avant de se reconcentrer sur la foule devant lui alors qu'Obie s'asseyait à ses côtés.

Au fond, Pepper et Rhodey se demandaient ce qu'il se passait étonné et embarrassé.

Alors que la fratrie mangeait leur cheeseburger, Tony dit à Obie «C'est bon de te voir.   
-C'est de vous voir toi et ta sœur…   
-Nous n'avons jamais dit adieu à notre père. Nous n'avons jamais eu le temps de dire adieu à notre père.   
-Il ya des questions que nous aurions voulu lui poser. »Reprit la cadette. «Est-ce qu'il aimait ce que faisait son entreprise? Est-ce qu'il avait des conflits ? Est-ce qu'il avait des doutes ?   
-Peut-être qu'il était jusqu'au bout des ongles l'homme qu'on a tous vu aux actualités…   
-Nous avons vu de jeunes Américains se faire tuer. Par ces mêmes armes que nous avons crées pour les défendre et les protéger.   
-Et nous avons vu aussi… que nous faisions parti d'un système qui n'estime pas avoir à se justifier. »

Lorsque Tony fini, les journalistes ont demandé calmement la parole pour poser des questions aux deux génies. L'aîné en choisi un. «Oui, Ben ?   
-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé là-bas ?   
-Oh, nous… nous avons enfin ouvert les yeux. »Dit Tony en se levant pour se placer à côté de sa sœur sur le podium avant de reprendre la parole et lui tenant la main. «Et nous avons enfin compri que nous avions mieux à offrir, à ce monde, que des objets qui explosent, voilà pourquoi à partir d'aujourd'hui, nous décidons de fermer la manufacture d'armes de Stark International! Nous ne fabriquons plus d'armes! »

Sous les cris des journalistes, Obadiah s'approcha et saisit doucement mais établi les deux milliardaires et tenta de les faire taire en parlant par-dessus les dernières paroles de la cadette qui ne fut pas comprend.

Les héritiers quittèrent la salle, acceptent Obadiah clôturer la conférence en concluant que ce qu'il fallait retenir était le retour de leurs amis et qu'ils étaient plus en forme que jamais et qu'ils allaient avoir une petite conversation et revenir vers eux.

Mais pour l'instant, les Stark rentraient chez eux, ils avaient des choses à faire.


	8. Chapter 8

Rentrez chez eux, les deux bruns descendants directement à leur atelier après avoir récupéré deux thermos de café chaud et s'être changé en jean et tee-shirt pour Tony et leggings et débardeur pour Manon.

L'atelier eu juste le temps de s'allumer que la cadette ordonna. «JARVIS, met-nous en relation avec le Wakanda.   
\- _Le roi T'Chaka mademoiselle ?_  
-Non JARVIS, intimé T'Challa. »Coupa l'aîné

«A vos ordres, communication établie. »

Un holo-écran s'alluma pour révéler un jeune prince africain l'air soulager, heureux, inquiet, nerveux et agité. La cadette entama la conversation quand le nouveau venu resta silencieux.

«Salut Chaton !   
-Manon ? Tony ? Par Bast ! Alors c'est vrai, vous êtes enfin rentrer ! Père ! Mère ! Shuri ! Ils sont là ! »

Les trois sus-mentionnés se précipitèrent à l'écran, puis la jeune sœur de T'Challa s'exclama «Dîtes-moi tout, je veux tout savoir ! Et pourquoi sur dit partout sur les réseaux que vous allez arrêter de fabriquer des armes ? Et pourquoi…   
-Shuri arrête ! On t'expliquera tout à une date ultérieure. Mais oui, Manon et moi allons arrêter de fabriquer des armes. Nous avons découvert que les terroristes s'étaient procurés nos armes, ceux qui nous ont enlevés et probablement d'autres groupes. Nous allons purger l'entreprise, puis nous tourner vers le matériel médical, les nouvelles technologies… l'énergie verte surtout je pense…  
-C'est une bien triste nouvelle que votre technologie ait été ainsi utilisée, mais j'aime beaucoup votre projet pour l'avenir de votre entreprise. Ce sera certainement couronné de succès. Mais, vous ne vous êtes rendu compte de rien ?   
-Merci roi T'Chaka, mais non. Ni Tony ni moi ne nous sommes rendu compte de quoi que ce soit, nous ne le soupçonnions même pas aussi choquant et absurde que ça peut paraître… Mais nous allons rétablir la situation. Nous ne pourrons malheureusement jamais racheter les vies innocentes sacrifiées par notre aveuglement mais, nous pouvons essayer de sauver d'autres vies ! »

Le roi leur fit un doux sourire puis Tony reprit la parole d'une voix plus légère. «D'ailleurs, je suis étonné que la Dora Milaje ne soit pas intervenue, où même que Black Panther n'a pas été aperçu.   
-Tout le monde était sur le pont. La Dora Milaje et les deux Black Panther étaient dans les montagnes et nous sommes précipités vers les explosions, mais le temps qu'on arrive, Shuri nous avait prévenu que vous aviez été récupéré.   
-Tony ! C'est quoi le cercle bleu sous ton tee-shirt ? »S'écria la reine.

«Ha… J'ai des éclats d'obus près du cœur. Pour moi sauver Manon n'a pas eu le choix que de me mettre un électro-aimant alimenter par un réacteur ARK dans la poitrine »Puis l'aîné enlevé son haut pour révéler sa poitrine bénisse à leurs correspondants dont les yeux s'élargissent de douleur et de compréhension. Le roi hocha solennellement la tête avant de reprendre la parole.

«C'est une nouvelle bien plus triste que voilà. J'admire votre force. Toi Manon pour avoir trouvé le courage d'accomplir un acte qui à dû te déchirer même s'il a sauvé ton frère et toi Tony pour avoir survécu à cette opération. Je vous souhaite bien du courage pour la suite. Wakanda vous soutiendra autant que vous aurez besoin de même que les Black Panther son toujours prêts à venir en aide à Shadow. Mais restez prudent avec votre entreprise, surveillé votre dos et méfiez-vous de tout le monde.   
-Comprendre. Merci pour tout, sur vous embrasse, à bientôt ! »

Avec ça la conversation se termina et un sujet bien plus délicat fut abordé.

«Comment avons-nous pu passer à côté de ça ?   
-Je ne sais pas Tony, je me bas en face-à-face contre HYDRA, des multitudes de groupes terroristes et tant d'autre et je n'ai jamais remarqué la moindre de nos armes. Je… je…   
-Hé! Ça va, ça va. C'est trop tard maintenant, il faut agir. Mais demain, pour l'instant on doit se reposer. La nuit porte conseil.   
-Ouais, ouais. JARVIS? Des nouvelles ?   
- _Aucune, sauf que votre opération en Arctique est un franc succès._  
-Le fils étoilé perdu de l'Amérique est de retour au bercail ?   
- _Si le '' bercail '' est une salle de réveil du '' SHIELD '' alors oui, Captain America est de retour._  
-Magnifique, Nick saura s'en occupé.   
-Non non petite sœur, c 'est Fury, même pour ses filleuls  
-Oui bon. Douche et au lit maintenant. »

*********

Tony était sous la douche, laissez l'eau chaude délassé ses muscles quand sa vision devint sombre. Il était de retour dans le lac, sous l'eau, la douleur des mini-électrocutions dans sa poitrine, il ne parvenait plus à respirer. Il allait MOURIR! Puis il entendit son nom être crié plusieurs fois et une voix lui dire de respirer avec elle avant d’expirer et d’inspirer doucement. Il y a calqua sa respiration et sa vision s'éclaira peu à peu et il peut voir sa sœur penchée sur lui à l'intérieur de la douche maintenant éteinte. Elle était à la fois inquiète et soulagé.

«Manon ? Que ?   
-Une attaque de panique.   
-Quoi ? Non ! Impossible, on a été formé à ça, je… je ne peux pas…   
-Hé! Du calme, du calme. Moi aussi, j'ai failli en déclencher une quand je suis entrée après que JARVIS m'ait appelé. Ça va aller, ça va aller. On va y travailler et s'y adapter. D'accord ?   
-Ok… ok… bon plan.   
-Sèche-toi, mets-toi en pyjama et allons nous coucher. »

Le frère et la sœur se recroquevillèrent dans le lit de l'aîné et se blottirent front contre front, terrorisé à l'idée de se réveiller le lendemain matin et de découvrir que l'autre avait disparu s'il s'éloignait. Frappé d'une pensée, Tony demanda «Et l'équipe ?   
-J'ai demandé à JARVIS de leur envoyé un message pour leur dire qu'on les appellerait quand on aurait fini parce qu'on va avoir beaucoup de travail et qu'on allait faire des changements… de très gros changement. »


	9. Chapter 9

Le lendemain, les deux milliardaires se rendent à l'usine où se produit le réacteur ARK. Ils ont été rejoints peu après par Obadiah qui entama «Vous devez être content. Ça s'est bien passé.   
-Est-ce que nous venons de peindre des cibles sur nos deux têtes ?   
-Vos têtes ? Vous avez pensé à la mienne ? À combien vous estimez la chute des actions demain ?   
-Ho, si tout se passe bien, 40 points.   
-Minimum Manon, minimum.   
-Ouais.   
-Tony, Manon, nous sommes fabriquant d'arme depuis toujours ...   
-Moi et Manon ne souhaitent pas que des pierres tombales soient notre héritage.   
-C'est ce que nous sommes, des Iron Mongers, de fabricants d'armes !   
-C'est notre nom sur le côté du bâtiment.  
-Nous empêchons le monde de sombrer dans le chaos ! Vous ne comprenez pas tous les deux ?   
-Non Obie, pas d'après ce que nous avons vu. Obie, nous pouvons faire autre chose, beaucoup mieux.   
-Ha oui ? Comme quoi ? Vous voulez qu'on fabrique des biberons ?   
-Nous souhaitons reconsidérer la technologie du réacteur ARK.   
-Manon, je t'en prie, le réacteur ARK n'est qu'un gadget de la comm '. Ne dites pas n'importe quoi. Nous ne construisons que pour calmer les bandes de hippies. Nous ne…   
-Il fonctionne.   
-Oui, évidemment, à titre d'expérience. Mais l'ARK ne peut pas être louable. On le savait avant de le construire. La technologie du réacteur ARK est un cul-de-sac et puis c'est tout!   
-Peut-être bien.  
-Hein, c'est bien vrai ce que je dit! Nous ne même pas avoir amélioré depuis quoi ? Manon, combien de temps ?   
-30 ans.   
-30 ans !   
-Oui, c'est ce qu'on dit. »

Le frère et la sœur fixèrent leur ami puis la plus jeune reprit «Tu n'es vraiment pas doué pour le poker. Qui te l'a dit ?   
-Oh peu importe qui me l'a dit.   
-Qui te l'a dit ? Poivre ? Rhodey ?   
-Peut importe qui me l'a dit. Montrez moi.   
-C'est Rhodey ou Pepper.   
-Je veux le voir.   
-D'accord, c'est Rhodey. »Conclu Manon.

Tony déboutonna sa chemise pour montrer le réacteur à Obadiah qui le regarde d'une façon qui mit Manon sur la défensive avant qu'il ne reboutonne la chemise de l'aîné Stark.

La plus jeune reprit la parole. "Ça marche.   
-Écoutez-moi, Tony, Manon. Nous faisons équipe, c'est clair ? Nous sommes capables de tout. Si nous travaillons en trio comme le duo que nous étions votre père et moi.   
-Navrer, nous savons. Nous aurions dû te prévenir. Mais si nous avion fait…   
-Tony, Manon, il ne faut plus qu'on tire avant de viser, ce n'est pas commercial ça. Vous comprenez ce que je dis ?   
-Ça, c'était la devise de notre père.   
-Oui ... Écoutez, je voudrais que vous laissiez gérer ça. Va falloir se mettre à jouer différemment maintenant. On va vraiment être sous pression. Alors je veux que vous me promettiez de vous faire oublier un moment. »

*********

Tony appela Pepper alors qu'elle regardait une émission qui tournait les deux génies en ridicule pour comparer la taille de ses mains à celles de Manon. Celles de la petite sœur a pas idéales pour changer le réacteur, mais tout de même plus adapté que celles de Pepper, ce qui relaya la rousse au rang d'assistante de Manon pendant qu'elle changeait le réacteur.

Quand Tony ordonna qu'on détruise l'ancien réacteur, Pepper sembla pensa puis se pencha à l'oreille de Manon pour lui faire part d'une idée qu'elle approuva joyeusement. L'assistante se retira ensuite, accepte la fratrie au labo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je ne savais pas du tout comment rédiger le remplacement du réacteur ARK. Désolé.


	10. Chapter 10

Plus tard dans la journée, les deux génies se rendent à la base aérienne de leur ami pour lui parler de leur nouveau projet. Il était en train de parler à un groupe de jeunes recrues.

«L'avenir du combat aérien. Est-ce le pilote ou le drone ? Et bien, d'après mon expérience, aucun appareil volant sans pilote ne vaudra jamais l'être-humain et son instinct, sa clairvoyance, ça capacité à évaluer une situation au-delà des évidences et décider d'une manœuvre. Tout ça s'appelle le jugement. »

Tony l'interrompit d'un «Colonel? Pourquoi pas un pilote sans avion ?   
-Voyez qui viens de tomber du ciel: Monsieur Tony et Mademoiselle Manon Stark.   
\- Comment ça va ? Puisqu'on parle de jugement, dîtes-lui de vous raconter sa méprise quand était étudiant.   
-N'oubliez pas la date: les vacances de 87. Cette fille avec qui t'avais coucher comment il s'appelait ? Ivan ? »Précisa la cadette sous les rires des recrues, alors que le colonel tentait de se défendre.

«Ne faites pas ça, ils vont vous croire.   
-C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer jeunes gens.   
-Laissez-nous quelques minutes les gars. »

Quand le groupe fut parti et que le trio se mit un peu de côté, le colonel reprit, «Vous me surprenez.   
-Pourquoi ?   
-Je m'attendais pas à vous voir gambader comme ça de si tôt.   
-Et bien, nous ne faisons pas que marcher.   
-C'est vrai ?   
-Ouais. Nous travaillons sur un truc important. Nous sommes venus t'en parler, nous aimerions que tu participe.   
-Ça va faire plaisir à énormément de gens si c'est vrai. Parce que votre petit scoop à la conférence de presse, ça nous a tous scié.   
-Cette fois, c'est pas un projet militaire, c'est plus… c'est autre chose.   
-Quoi? c'est un truc humanitaire, vous voulez aider le Tiers-monde ?   
-Nous avons besoin de toi! Écoute…  
-Non, vous m'écoutez. Vous avez besoin de repos pour retrouver vos esprits. Et je ne plaisante pas.   
-Fredonner. Nous savons.   
-Heureux de vous avoir revu.   
-Merci. »

Le colonel parti et les deux bruns se regardèrent avant que la plus jeune ne dise «On va arranger ça aussi.   
-Sur va devoir arranger un nombre de choses impressionnant.   
-Les conséquences d'être des Stark sur dirait. »

*********

De retour à leur atelier, un nouveau projet commença.

«Tu es prêt JARVIS ?   
\- **Pour vous monsieur ?** **Toujours.** **De même que pour mademoiselle.**   
-J'aimerais ouvrir un nouveau dossier. Nomme le '' Mark II ''.   
\- **Dois-je le sauvegarder dans la base de données de Stark Industries ?**  
-J'avoue que je ne sais plus à qui nous fier… Jusqu'à nouvel ordre, sauvegarde tout sur notre serveur priver.   
\- **Travaillons-nous sur un projet secret monsieur ? »**

Un schéma holographique de la première amure apparut, dont la structure interne fut supprimer quand la cadette reprit la parole, «Nous ne voulons pas que ça tombe entre de mauvaises mains…   
-Entre les nôtres ça aider peut-être le monde. »

*********

Quelque part en Afghanistan, le reste des dix anneaux trouvèrent les restent de la première armure.

*********

Les deux Stark étaient penchés sur une botte qu'ils réglaient à l'aide de l'un de Dum-E tout en pestant contre lui.

Une fois les deux bottes assemblées, Tony les enfila et se plaça sur une petite plateforme, Manon en dehors et prête à intervenir au moindre souci alors que son frère donnait des indications.   
«Allez… on va faire ça bien. Départ à 0 mètre 50, en arrière du centre. Réveille-toi le débile. Tu gères la sécurité incendie. Toi Butterfinger, moteur. D'accord. Active les contrôles manuels. Nous allons commencer gentiment et facilement.   
-Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir que je le fasse ? De nous deux, c'est moi le super-soldat complet. Et puis Shadow vole avec des bottes à réaction ...   
-C'est toujours moi qui volerai avec ces bottes, autant que je me familiarise tout de suite. Nous allons voir si une capacité de poussée de 10% permet le décollage. Et trois, deux, un.   
-TONY !!!! »

Les bottes s'étaient soulevées du sol d'un coup, envoyant l'aîné dans l'un des abaissement métallique du toit de l'atelier et tombé tête la première, la sœur se précipitant vers lui alors que le blessé était aspergé du contenu de l'extincteur de Dum-E.

Les deux génies se remirent à bosser sur le système de propulsion et en vinrent à la conclusion que des stabilisateurs de vol étaient nécessaires. Ils travaillèrent ensuite, avec des hologrammes de tests, sur les dits stabilisateurs qui devraient s'intégrer dans les mains de l'armure et commencer à assembler les systèmes.

Manon peaufina ensuite la prothèse qui retenait le bras de son frère enfermer, ensemble dépendant des derniers câbles et composants quand Pepper entra avec deux tasses de café et une boîte en carton. Et les prévint qu'Obadiah était en haut.

Remarquant la prothèse maintenant achevé, elle s'approcha interloqué alors que les deux milliardaires se levaient et que le plus vieillit son bras prisonnier tendu. «Je croyais que vous ne fabriquiez plus d'armes.   
-C'est un… un stabilisateur de vol. »Répondit Tony alors que Manon enclenchait un bouton sur la table. «C'est tout à fait inoffensif. »

Au même moment, une décharge d'énergie quitta la paume de plus vieux alors qu'il était envoyé dans le mur, sa sœur sprintant s'assurait qu'il allait bien alors qu'il affirmait «Bas ça c'était pas prévu.   
-Tu m'étonnes que c'était pas prévu mon vieux. Ça va ?   
-De un, jeune fille, on a que deux ans d'écart. De deux, je vais très bien, merci de demander.   
-Mais de rien, vieux frère. »


	11. Chapter 11

Une fois le bras libéré, les deux milliardaires montèrent à l'étage où se déroule une pizza de New York et un Obadiah Stane jouant au piano. Tony lui demanda «Ça s'est bien passé ? »

Obadiah ne dit rien et continue à jouer alors Manon reprit la parole mettant un et un ensemble, «Ah, si mal que ça ?   
-C'est pas parce que je reviens avec une pizza de New York que ça va forcément mal. »

S'installant sur le canapé à côté de Pepper qui travaillait sur son ordinateur, les deux bruns ouvrirent la boîte à pizza et prirent chacun une part et le plus vieux reprit la parole, «Ça tombe sous le sens.   
-Mais ça aurait été mieux si vous aviez été là.   
-Hum hum. Tu nous a dit de nous faire oublier, c'est ce que nous faisons. Nous nous faisons oublier et tu t'occupes de tout.   
-Arrêtez en public, pour la presse. Là c'était devant le conseil d'administration.   
-C'était une, une réunion du conseil d'administration? »Demanda Manon qui ne se souvenait que ça ait été précisé comme les autres fois.

Obadiah inspira et reprit la parole, «Le conseil vous accusez d'une dépression post-traumatique et demande des injonctions.   
-Des QUOI ?! S'exclama Tony.   
-Ils veulent vous mettre à l'écart.   
-Parce que l'action a perdu 40 points ? On savait que ça arriverai. Repris Manon.   
-56 et demi. Intervint Pepper.   
-Aucune importance, nous détenons la majorité de cette entreprise.   
-Manon, le conseil à des droits lui aussi. Il prétend qu'aujourd'hui, ton frère, toi et ta volonté de changer de changement, vous allez à venir de l'intérêt de la société.   
-Nous devenons responsables, le voilà le changement. Pour nous, pour l'entreprise.   
-Il veut dire, intervint Manon, que nous, au nom de l'entreprise nous nous sentons responsable de ce qui ... »

Pepper soupira et Tony coupa, Manon se tendis face à l'action de la jeune femme, se levant tout les deux «D'accord, génial.   
-Manon, Tony, je vous en prie, intervint Obadiah, Tony, Manon !   
-Nous allons dans l'atelier. »Reprit Tony embarquant la boîte à pizza et rejoignant sa sœur.

Ils se dirigent vers l'atelier quand Obadiah s'écria en les rattrapant «Hey les enfants, écoutez-mo i! Je m'efforce de renverser la vapeur, mais faut que vous me donniez quelque chose. Donnez-moi un projet à leur vendre. Laissez mon groupe d'ingénieur analyseur cet engin. Dit-il en pointant le réacteur. D'accord? Donnez-moi les plans et ça fera au moins un os à ronger aux membres du conseil.   
-Non, c'est hors de question. Cet appareil reste avec mon frère et moi. C'est régler, c'est bon ? C'est fini.   
-Bon, alors cette pizza reste avec moi. »Il prend la boîte et se reprit. «Bon allez, servez-vous prenez en une part. Euh prenez en deux.   
-Merci.   
-J'peux descendre avec vous regarder ce que vous faîtes ?  
-Bonne nuit Obie. »Calma Manon loin, très loin, d'être rassuré par l'idée d'Obadiah en bas avec eux et leur projet en cours pour une raison inexplicable.

*********

«11ème jour, test numéro 37. Configuration 2.0. Pour l'instant, faute de mieux, le débile gère la sécurité incendie. Si tu m'arrose encore et que je n'ai pas prit feu, je te refourgue à la fac du coin. On y va en douceur .. Et je suis sérieux.   
-Toujours sûr de ne pas vouloir que je fasse le test ?   
-Ho toi, femme de ma vie, c'est le 37ème test et tu m'a posé la question 37 fois. Oui je suis sûr.   
-D'accord.   
-On va commencer avec euh, 1% de capacité de poussée. Trois, deux, un. »

Le décollage s'est bien passé et Tony à stagner dans les airs en se tortillant pour garder l'équilibre avant d'atterrir.

«Parfait. Arrête de moi suivre comme ça. À croire que je risque une combustion spontanée. Reste en stand-by! Intervient en cas de besoin. Sur remet ça, sur monte à 2.5. Trois deux un. »

Il redécolle, mais cette fois il se déplace dans l'atelier avec un peu moins de contrôle et survole les voitures avant de faire s'envoler les documents sur l'établi en paniquant un peu sous le regard surtout amusé de sa sœur et de se repositionner sur la plateforme de décollage, d'ajuster sa position et d'atterrir.

Il se tourna vers leur robot incendie qui avait l'air sur le point d'entrée en action avant qu'il ne s'exclame, sous les rires de sa sœur, «Surtout pas ha ha ha ha! »

Puis regardant sa sœur avec un immense sourire sur le visage «Ok, Ok. Je vole !   
-Tu voles, tu voles. »


	12. Chapter 12

Une armure métallique fut assemblée sur le corps du génie aîné pendant que sa sœur était allée se changer pour revêtir une tenue de combat noire, ses bottes à propulsion, sa visière noire avec des oreillettes incorporées et tout son équipement d'assassin.

Elle revint vers son frère alors qu'il effectuait les dernières vérifications avec JARVIS en lui demandant, «Prêt pour ta première sortie?   
-En si charmante compagnie ? Plus que prêt.   
-Flatteur.   
-Frère adorateur s'il-te-plaît. JARVIS, sort-nous un rapport météo et trafic aérien, connecte-toi aux tours de contrôle.   
\- **Monsieur, des pyramides de calcul sont encore nécessaires avant toute tentative de vol en milieu…**  
-JARVIS, parfois il faut savoir courir avant de marcher. Ce fut mon cas et c'est sûrement aussi le cas de mon frère.   
-Parer ? Et trois, deux, un. »

Avec ça, l'armure s'alluma et décolla par la rampe de sortie des voitures. Manon, maintenant Shadow, juste sur ses talons tel une ombre, ses bottes n'émettant aucun bruit et se déplaçant comme si elle faisait du patin à une vingtaine de centimètres du sol. Avant de décoller tous les deux à plusieurs dizaines de mètres du sol.

Tony était extatique et Manon lui demanda «Comment c'est ?   
-Comme dans un rêve. Tu m'étonnes que t'adore ça. »

L'aîné contourna la grande roue du port, sa sœur un peu plus éloigné des regards pour ne surtout pas être repéré. Ils s'éloignèrent ensuite à grande vitesse, Shadow allant aussi vite que son frère. Quand ce dernier décida de tester la hauteur maximale de l'armure, la cadette resta stagner à sa hauteur maximale prête à intervenir au moindre problème.

Alors quand la glace se forma et arrêta l'armure, elle fonça débloquer les volets grâce à la manette extérieure installée avant et fit parti la glace, permettant à l'armure de redémarrer. Mais le temps que les commandes répondent à nouveau, l'armure faillit percuter la route dans la ville avec un trafic toujours présent bien qu'il fasse déjà nuit.

Après une petite ballade, la fratrie rentra à la maison. En se posant sur la terrasse de l'étage, Tony détruisit le plafond, le piano du salon, le toit de l'atelier et une des voitures de sport. Shadow se posa en douceur à ses côtés après avoir traversé les pantalons établis par son frère et le regarder après que l'extincteur se soit vider sur lui avec un sourire amuser.

«Va falloir réparer ça. Comme d'habitude, une petite entreprise pas mal qui débute dans le milieu ?   
-Ouais s'il-te-plaît. »

*********

Alors qu'ils retournaient à l'arrière de l'atelier, les deux Stark se saisissaient des tasses de cafés maintenant que Pepper leur avait amené sur la boîte que Tony remarqua enfin. Voyant que le paquet était de Pepper, il l'ouvrit avec sa sœur pour y découvrir le premier réacteur ARK dans une petite vitrine avec, gravé dessus, `` Preuve que Tony Stark a un cœur. ''

«C'était ça qui vous prépariez toutes les deux.   
-Ça te plaît ? C'était son idée.   
-Beaucoup. Merci. »

*********

Dans une tente en Afghanistan, le reste des dix anneaux tentait de reconstituer le Mark I sous les yeux vengeurs de leur chef, Raza.


	13. Chapter 13

Manon et Tony étaient en train de noter les problèmes rencontrés pendant le vol d'essai, à savoir la glace, et donnant l'ordre de regarder l'alliage ou et le titane sur l'intégralité du fuselage tout en maintenant le rapport poids / puissance quand les nouvelles à la télévision attirèrent leur attention.

«Ce soir, le tapis rouge est de sorti, et ça se passe ici, au Disney Concert Hall, où le troisième gala de charité annuel de Tony et Manon Stark pour les familles des pompiers est vraiment devenu un must pour la haute société de Los Angeles.   
-JARVIS, sur un été invité à ce truc ?   
\- **Je n'ai aucune invitation en mémoire monsieur.**   
-... ne sont pas réapparu en public depuis leur étrange et très controversée conférence de presse. Certains prétendent qu'ils souffrent d'une dépression post-traumatique et qu'ils sont au lit depuis des semaines. Mais que ce soit vrai ou pas, personne ne s'attend à les voir apparaître ce soir.   
-Manon, à ton avis, oubli, prévenance ou il se passe quelque chose ?   
-Il se passe quelque chose.   
-Et tu n'aimes pas ça.  
-Et je n 'aime pas ça.   
-Pareil. »

Les deux génies réfléchissaient à ce qu'il se passait quand JARVIS reprit la parole, «Le rendu est terminé.   
-Un peu trop ostentatoire non ?   
\- **Oui, où avais-je la tête ? Vous êtes toujours si discret monsieur.**  
-Et pourquoi pas ajouter un peu de rouge carrosserie?   
\- **Mademoiselle, je suis sûr que ça aide à passer inaperçu. Le rendu est terminé.**  
-Ho oui j'adore. Excellente idée ma belle. JARVIS, fabrique-le, peint-le !   
\- _**Démarrage assemblage automatique, estimation du temps de travail… cinq heures.** _  
-Hum hum. Ne nous attend pas Trésor. »

*********

Ils arrivèrent à toute vitesse à la fête dans la voiture de sport blanche. L'aîné en costume noir, chemise blanche et nœud papillon noir et la cadette dans une robe noire qui se déclinait en blanc vers le bas avec de petits éclats blanc, noir et un petit peu de violet en bas avec une fente sur le côté gauche qui remontait vers le haut de la cuisse, mais pas tout à fait d'où partait une petite traînée de paillette argentés jusqu'à la poitrine qui avait un bandeau en argent très fin qui retenait le haut de la robe à un tissu transparent saupoudré de paillettes argentées qui lui intègrent le tour du coup et une longue manche du même tissu jusqu'au poignet gauche, acceptent le bras droit dénudé. Elle était accompagnée d'un tour de coup en argent simple et flexible avec un S gravé dessus en relief, des boucles d ' oreille simples et des chaussures lacées autour de ses chevilles argentées et dont les talons étaient amovibles pour pouvoir être enlevé et se transformer en poignards en cas de danger. De plus, les deux milliardaires dissimulaient une tripotée d'armes indétectable dans leur vêtement de soirée.

Ils attirèrent à leur passage l'attention d'Obadiah qui répondait aux questions d'un journaliste. Après avoir zappé une belle dame qui avait peut-être fait un tour dans le lit de Tony mais dont il ne se souvenait pas, ils rejoignirent Obie alors qu'il parlait aux journalistes, «Le trimestre s'annonce bien.   
-Où va le monde ? Il faut que nous tapions l'incruste dans notre propre fête. Dit Tony spéculatif.   
-Ha ha ha, quelle élégance, Manon, tu es magnifique ma belle, pareil pour toi Tony. Oui et quelle surprise !   
-On t'attends à l'intérieur.   
-Ah, écoutez. Ne faites pas trop de vague, le conseil me mange presque dans la main.   
-D'accord.   
-Merci.   
-Rien qu'un peu de stress, ça va aller. »

*********

Une fois à l'intérieur, en se dirigeant vers le bar, Manon y remarqua l'agent Coulson de dos. Faisant signe à son frère, ils allèrent se commander des boissons, un scotch et une flûte de champagne, juste à côté de lui. Comme prévu, il les aborda dès la commande passée. «Monsieur et mademoiselle Stark ?   
-Oui ? »Sortit innocemment l'aîné.

«Agent Coulson.   
-Ha oui. Tony, c'est le type du…   
-Stratégique Habilité Intervention Exécution et Logistique Défensive.   
-Va falloir changer de nom les mecs.   
-Oui, sur moi le dit souvent. C'est sans doute un moment difficile pour vous, mais nous devons vous débriefez. Beaucoup de questions restent sans réponse et le temps risque d'être un facteur clé. Si nous prenions rendez-vous? Pourquoi pas le 24 ? À 19 heures à Stark Industrie ? »

Son frère ayant vu Pepper converser avec des invités dans une magnifique robe bleue brillante au dos échancré et sachant très bien ce que cela impliquait, Manon représailles la conversation «Très bien. »Confirma-t-elle se doutant que les risques qu'ils ne se présentent pas assez élevés dans les prochains jours voir prochaines semaines. Ils serrèrent la main de l'agent, bien que distraitement pour son frère avant que la belle femme n'envoie son frère à la jeune rousse pendant qu'elle allait faire quelques numéros de charme pour essayer de leur ménager un minimum d'intimité tous les deux. Malgré les regards de Tony, elle savait qu'il ferait attention à Pepper bien qu'elle doute qu'une autre relation que l'actuelle voie le jour.

*********

Après une petite conversation sur la fuite des agents du gouvernement et la robe cadeau de Tony pour Pepper ainsi que les sublimes chaussures que Manon lui avait offert pour son anniversaire, une danse, embarrassante de l'avis de Pepper, fut partagée. Danse durant laquelle elle demanda à Tony ce qu'il ferait sans elle et lui demanda son numéro de sécurité sociale qu'il fit mine de ne pas connaître, pas que la jeune femme s'en soit rendu compte, et lui dit qu'elle était là pour les huit manquant, qu'il connaissait très bien merci.

Il lui propose d'aller prendre l'air, ils sortirent donc sur la terrasse pour prendre l'air. Ils discutèrent et s'embrassèrent presque avant que Pepper ne recule et ne demande une boisson, une vodka martini, une vodka dry avec des olives, beaucoup d'olives, au moins trois olives.

Il retrouva Manon au bar ou il commanda deux vodka martini, extra dry, extra olive, extra rapide pendant qu'elle reprenait une flûte de champagne.   
«Baiser avorté ?   
-Tu nous comme espionnés ?   
-Simple déduction.   
-Wow, Tony et Manon Stark.   
-Ho, bonsoir.   
-Vous ici ça alors.   
-… ..Carrie…

-Christine.   
-C'est ça. Manon pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas rappelé ? Manon ?   
-Mademoiselle Everhart, que nous vaut votre visite ?   
-Juste vous faire remarqué que vous êtes vraiment gonflé de venir ici. Vous pourriez me faire part de vos réactions ?   
-La panique. Je dirai que la panique est ma réaction. Et la tienne Manon ?   
-Je parle du rôle qu'à jouée votre entreprise dans cette atrocité.   
-Oui oui. Il n'y avait que nos noms sur l'invitation, je suis désolé.   
-Tony, elle parle d'autre chose.   
-Effectivement. Et dire que j'ai failli tout gober, c'est dingue.   
-Oui, mais nous avons été absent deux mois, vous avez l'air de l'ignorer.  
-C'est ça que vous appelez vous justifiez ? La ville s'appelle Gulmira. Vous en avez entendu parler ? »

Les deux bruns se raidirent au nom de la ville et Tony saisit les photos qui lui étaient tendu faisant fit de son appréhension à saisir des choses qui lui étaient tendues.   
Manon regardant à côté de lui, ils virent à leur horreur un massacre sur la première, une caisse d'arme Stark Industries sur la seconde et à leur encore plus grande horreur, des deux Jericho sur la dernière.

L'aîné reprit «Ça a été pris quand ?   
-Hier matin.   
-Nous n'avons pas approuvé cet envoi.   
-Mais votre entreprise si.   
-Mon frère et moi ne sommes pas notre entreprise. »

Ils quittèrent la salle pour retrouver Obadiah dehors, aperçoivent les Marchants de Mort complètement sortie et la journaliste sur leurs serres.

En les voyant arriver, Obadiah fit reculer les journalistes avec qui il parlait. La cadette entama, tout bouclier lever et prête à déchiqueter les paroles de l'homme pour obtenir la vérité, son frère étant son miroir parfait.   
«Obie, tu as vu ces photos ?   
-Hein? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?   
-Tony, Manon, on ne peut pas se permettre d'être aussi naïf.   
-C'est vrai, nous étions naïfs autrefois.   
-Quand on dit qu'il y a une ligne qu'on ne franchit pas, c'est comme ça que va le commerce !   
-Si on se met à jouer double jeu on est mort. »Précisa Tony pour qu'Obadiah ne se doute pas de ce qui se tramait dans l'esprit des deux bruns. Puis il reprit, «C'est le cas ?  
-Venez faire des photos avec moi. Le petit oiseau peut sortir. »Obie alors qu’ils prenaient la pose de chacun de ses côtés. Puis en murmurant pour que seuls les deux milliardaires puissent entendre, «À votre avis, qui vous a écarté ? C'est moi qui aie demandé ces injonctions contre vous. J'avais pas d'autre moyen de vous protéger. »

Puis il les laissa seul, la journaliste derrière eux, avec des regards blesser et trahit, mais plein de compréhension, de pensées et brûlant de promesse de vengeance tel les Marchands de Mort qu'ils étaient.


	14. Chapter 14

Plus tard, pendant que les informations concernant Gulmira passaient à la télé, Tony réglait un de ses gants assis sur le canapé pendant que Manoniait son équipement, affûtait ses lames, rechargeait ses pistolets et renforçait les attachés de ses protèges-poignets.

Puis Tony se leva et sous le regard de sa sœur tira une charge dans l'atelier qui fit se détacher un côté d'un des néons. Il s'avança et se tourna face à trois des vitres renforcées de l'atelier et les fit exploser une à une avec son gant en finissant par celle du milieu.

Alors que la jeune femme enfilait son équipement de combat, le second génie revêtit une combinaison spécialement conçue pour le costume, puis s'équipait de l'armure elle-même. Le casque se fixe au même moment que la cadette fit coulisser les deux morceaux de sa visière, contenus dans les petits disques qui protégeait ses oreilles et servaient de communicateurs pour se rejoindre juste dessus de son nez alors que les mêmes spécifications que celles de l ' armure apparaissaient sur le côté de sa vision sans pour autant la gêner même sur les bords extrêmes et JARVIS confirme sa présence sur les communications.

Les deux s'envolèrent ensemble pour Gulmira où un enfer allait s'abattre.

*********

À Gulmira, un missile Jericho fut abattu dans les montagnes. Alors que les familles étaient sortit de chez elles, les femmes et les enfants séparés des père et les deux sauveurs en approche, il fut décidé que ce serait Tony qui irait de front face aux civils et Shadow contre les terroristes seul pour commencer à détruire leurs armes afin de vivre l'existence de l'assassin inconnu d'un maximum de personne.

L'aîné arriva à temps pour empêcher les hommes d'être abattu et livra à la population le premier homme à qui il avait parlé pendant ces trois mois de détentions puis, il alla rejoindre sa sœur qui avait entre temps finit d'abattre les terroristes restant du village et atteint un autre village où ils gardaient les armes et entre autre le dernier missile Jericho.

Tony fut abattu par un tank qu'il fit exploser rapidement avec un mini-missile. L'explosion fit sauter tout le camp dont il sortit sans encombre, tout comme sa sœur qu'il récupéra dans le ciel.

Aucun n'avait repéré le convoi à bord se dessine Raza qui aperçu l'armure.

*********

Pour éviter tout risque de repérage éventuel, Shadow resta cacher au centre des nuages malgré qu'elle soie équipée d'un système qui la rendait indétectable sur les radars alors que Tony volait au-dessus.

Sur le chemin du retour, Tony a reçu un appel de Rhodey, n'ayant pas d'autre choix, il prit l'appel «Bonjour ?   
-Tony ?   
-Qui êtes-vous ?   
-C'est Rhodes   
-Qui ça ? Allô ?   
-J'ai dit: c'est Rhodes.   
-Parlez plus fort.   
-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce boucan ?   
-C'est rien, je conduis sans la capote.   
-Ouais bah j'suis désolé, j'ai besoin de toi. Manon est avec toi aussi?   
-Oui, toujours là Ornithorynque.   
-C'est marrant la vie hein ?   
-Ouais bah vous allez vous marrer. J'ai un dépôt d'armement qui vient d'exploser pas très loin de là où vous étiez détenus captif.   
-Ha c'est… c'est un endroit dangereux. On dirait que… que quelqu'un a fait le boulot à ta place.  
-T'as du mal à respirer Tony ?   
-Nan, on faisait un jogging dans le canyon.   
-Je croyais que c'était au volant et que vous étiez sur la route.   
-Je conduisais jusqu'au canyon pour faire un jogging entre frère et sœur.   
-Si jamais l'un de vous deux ou vous deux ensemble avez envoyé un objet dans le coin, dîtes-le moi.   
-Nan.   
-Vous me rassurez, car j'en vois un qu'on va faire exploser en mille morceaux.   
-Ha Rhodey, c'est la sortie de Tony. »

Tony tenta de semer les avions de l'air force après lui tout en ordonnant à Manon de rester à distance, car ils présentent pas besoin que des témoins de Gulmira la voit, ils ont **certainement** pas besoin que l'Air Force la voit non plus .

Un missile lui fut tiré dessus, il l'explosa grâce à une salve de fusées dont l'explosion le propulsa en avant et éteint ses réacteurs le temps de chuter d'une vingtaine de mètres avant de reprendre le contrôle et d'être de nouveau coursé par les chasseurs de l'Air Force. Heureusement que Shadow laissait consciencieusement trois à quatre cents mètres de distance entre elle son frère.

Le brun continua à se faire pourchasser et mitrailler par les avions avant d'ouvrir les volets et de passer derrière eux. Il s'accrocha sous l'un des avions et de rappeler Rhodey.

«Allô ?   
-Salut Rhodey, c'est moi.   
-C'est qui ?   
-J'veux dire, c'était moi. Ce dont tu me parlais, c'était moi.   
-Non Tony, c'est pas un jeu. Tu ne dois pas envoyer d'équipement civil dans ma zone de feu, est-ce que c'est clair ? Et puis tu m'expliques pour Manon ?   
-Je suis potentiel dans l'atelier et j'utilise potentiellement un programme qui donne l'impression que je me déplace à grande vitesse. Comme dans une voiture par exemple.   
-Et l'équipement civil, c'est mon armure ! Et j'suis dedans. C'est moi ! »   
Alors que les avions recevaient l'ordre de retourner à la base, l'un des avions repéra l'armure accrochée à l'autre.

L'engin fit des roulis pour tenter de se débarrasser du passager clandestin qui fut éjecté et précipité sur l'autre moteur dont il arracha une aile. Le pilote eut juste le temps de s'éjecter avant l'explosion de l'avion et se mit à chuter du ciel. Le parachute refusait de s'ouvrir et le pilote était en danger de mort. Shadow se préparait à viser le dispositif d'ouverture avec un de ses pistolets améliorés pour ouvrir le parachute, pour ses capacités de sniper la réussite du tir était bien plus proche du possible que de l'impossible malgré les mouvements du pilote et sa chute, de plus le pilote n'aurai pas su ce qui a été sauvé, mais son frère intervint en premier et débloqua le parachute avant de faire une manœuvre d’évitement et de disparaître dans les nuages où sa cadette le rejoint en accélérant un peu ses mouvements pour le rattraper.

Puis Rhodey reprit la parole. «Tony ? T'es toujours là ?   
-Merci.   
-Ho mon dieu t'es dingue. Espèce d'enfoiré. Manon, comment peux-tu soutenir ça ?   
-Quoi qu'il se passe, il allait le faire, alors autant que je sois là pour assurer au mieux ses arrières.   
-Ouais. Et vous me devez un avion, pas surveiller.   
-Ouais, mais c'est lui qui a tiré sur moi, alors… Tu vas venir voir sur quoi on travaille maintenant ?   
-Non non non non non! Moins j'en sais mieux je me porte. Dîtes-moi seulement ce que je peux dire à la presse.   
-Heu… Les salades habituelles ?   
-Exercice de tir.   
-C'est pas aussi simple ma belle. »

Pourtant, c'est l'excuse qui fut servie à la presse le lendemain.

*********

Lors de cette interview, depuis son manoir, Obadiah Stane était en train de bouillir sous une façade calme.


	15. Chapter 15

Le lendemain, en descendant dans l'atelier, Pepper tomba sur les trois fenêtres brisé et sur l'un de ses patrons pestant pendant que l'autre l'aidait à sortir d'un costume en métal avec l'aide de nombreux bras mécaniques .

S'approchant, elle demande doucement, «Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?   
-Quoi ? Vous nous avez déjà surpris à faire pire que ça.   
-Au fait Pepper, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te complimenter sur ta tenue l'autre soir. Je suis contente de t'avoir choisi cette paire de chaussures plutôt que l'autre. Elles allaient beaucoup mieux avec ta tenue. »Intervint la cadette qui s'était heureusement changée et avait ranger son équipement dans sa cache secrète dans l'atelier directement après son retour.

«Merci, mais… Ce sont des impacts de balle s? », Demanda la belle rousse, horrifiée.

*********

Au camp des Dix Anneaux assez loin de Gulmira, Obadiah Stane et un convoi de, semblerait-il, mercenaires. Il vint rejoindre Raza qui le salua et, voyant qu'il regardait le côté de son crâne défigurer, expliqua «Un souvenir de Tony et Manon Stark.   
-Si vous les aviez abattus comme prévu, vous auriez encore un visage.   
-Il faut payer plus cher pour tuer un prince et une princesse.   
-Montrez-moi cette arme.   
-Suivez-moi. Laissez vos gardes à l'entrée. »

Faisant signe à ses gardes, Obadiah prit la suite de Raza et pénétra dans une grande tente où le Mark I était entreposé sur un support en plein milieu. Raza reprit alors la parole.

«Leur évasion à donnée des fruits inattendus. »

N'écoutant pas l'homme, Obadiah garda les yeux rivés sur l'armure tout en murmurant pour lui-même, «Alors c'est comme ça qu'ils l'on faîte.   
-Et ce n'est là qu'un brouillon inachevé. Ils ont amélioré leur création. Les Stark ont conçu un chef d'œuvre de mort. Avec 12 engins de ce genre, on peut conquérir toute l'Asie. Et vous rêvez des trônes des Stark. Nous avons deux ennemis communs. Si nous sommes toujours associés, je vous offrirait ces concepts, en cadeau. En échange, je vous demanderai de m'offrir… mon armée de soldats de fer. »

Obadiah qui avait étudié l'armure, et plus précisément le trou dans la poitrine dont il ne pouvait que deviner le composant manquant, s'approcha de Raza avec un sourire et lui mit la main sur l'épaule puis actionna un petit appareil qui émit un gémissement sonore qui paralysa Raza et déclencha des petites oreillettes dans les oreilles d'Obadiah pour le protéger. Puis il reprit la parole tout en perdant le sourire et reprenant dans une nouvelle langue, «Voici le seul cadeau que tu recevras. »

Puis repassant à la langue précédente, éteignant son appareil et sortant ses oreillettes, il reprit «La technologie a toujours été votre talon d'Achille dans cette partie du monde. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça dur pas plus d'un quart d'heure. Et c'est pas votre problème majeur. »

Sur ce, il sortit de la tente et rejoint ses soldats qui avaient désarmé ceux de Raza avant de les regrouper et de les mettre à genoux. Il leur donna l'ordre de ramasser l'armure et ce qui allait avec le plus vite possible, ce qu'ils firent après avoir abattu tout le monde.

Dans la voiture, il ordonna installer le secteur 16 sous le réacteur ARK, que leurs données soient masquées et leurs meilleurs ingénieurs recrutés pour avoir un prototype au plus vite.

*********

«Allô ? Shuri ?   
-Tony, tu m'expliques Gulmira ?   
-Plus tard, trop de travail en ce moment. Pareil pour Manon. À plus bisous. »

*********

À l'intérieur de la villa de Malibu, Pepper entra dans l'atelier alors que les deux bruns travaillaient sur le haut de l'armure. Immédiatement, Tony clama «Vous êtes occupé ? On peut vous confier une mission ? Allez dans ... dans l'un de nos deux bureaux, introduisez-vous dans le système, récupérez les dernières pro-format d'expédition. Voilà une clé électronique pour y accéder. Si jamais c'est pas dans les dossiers administrateur, c'est qu'ils l'on mit sur un disque dur fantôme. Commencez par les plus petits numéros.   
-Je peux savoir ce que vous ferez de ces informations si je les récupère ?   
-La routine, il joue double jeu et nous comptons bien y mettre un terme. Nous allons trouver nos armes et les détruire.  
-Tony, Manon, vous savez que vous pouvez me demander n'importe quoi, mais je regrette: je refuse de vous aider si tout ça doit recommencer.   
-Nous n'avons plus rien. Plus rien à part ça. Plus de vernissages, plus de galas de charité, plus de PAPIERS à signer! Nous n'avons que cette nouvelle mission et rien d'autre.   
-Et rien d'autre… Et bien, je démissionne.   
-Vous nous avez essayé, Tony et moi, toutes ces années alors que nous recueillions les fruits de la destruction. Et maintenant que nous devons protéger les millions de gens que nous avons mit en danger, vous nous laissez tomber ?   
-Tony va y laisser la vie. Je refuse d'y participer.   
-C'est pour éviter ça que je suis là, pour m'assurer de limiter au maximum les risques.  
-Et puis Miss Potts, à quoi ça sert d'être en vie… si on a pas de raison de l'être ? Nous ne sommes pas fous Pepper, nous venons seulement de comprendre quelle était notre mission. Et au fond de nos cœurs, nous savons qu'elle est juste. »

Voyant la même résolution et détermination dans les yeux des deux héritiers, Pepper inspira un grand coup avant de venir récupérer la clé USB qu'elle avait peu avant de déclarer qu'elle n'avait qu'eux aussi et de partir.

L'aîné s'adressa ensuite à sa sœur «J'ai bien envie de pizzas pas toi ?   
-Ouais, je vais aller les commander à la pizzeria habituelle, j'ai besoin de prendre un peu l'air.   
-Ok, fait attention et assez vite quand même.   
-T'inquiète j'ai JARVIS avec moi, appelle au moindre souci. À plus, je fais vite. »

*********

Au siège de Stark Industries, Pepper se dirigea vers le bureau commun que les deux génies partageaient. Elle se dirigea vers le bureau de l'aîné et brancha la clé USB sur l'ordinateur, de là elle accéda à un serveur fantôme qu'elle examina attentivement.

Elle examine deux dossiers de plans d'arme, et sur le troisième, elle vit les plans d'une armure qui ressemblait énormément à celle de l'atelier et quelque chose sur un secteur 16. Sur le quatrième par contre, elle tomba sur une vidéo des dix anneaux avec les deux milliardaires attachés au centre et sous la menace d'armes pendant que l'un des terroristes réclamait dans une langue inconnue, mais qui a été traduite pendant que Pepper copiait les données.

«Vous avez payé sans nous dire que les cibles à abattre étaient les grands Tony et Manon Stark. Comme vous le voyez, Obadiah Stane, vous allez payer très cher votre traîtrise et votre mensonge. Le prix pour tuer Tony et Manon Stark vient d'augmenter. »

Pepper copiait aussi tous les autres dossiers du serveur quand elle fut surprise par Obadiah qui se tenait à l'entée «Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir y faire ? Hum ? »

Il se déplaça vers le mini-bar et se servit un verre de scotch et senti la bouteille pour humer l'odeur de la boisson. «Je sais ce que vous ressentez Pepper. Hum… Ha ce Tony et cette Manon, ils apprécient toujours autant les bonnes choses. »

Alors qu'il servait un deuxième verre, Pepper dissimula la clé USB sous le journal tout en achevant le téléchargement des fichiers.

Alors que l'homme s'approchait, elle fit passer l'écran de veille par -dessus le menu pour dissimuler son action aux yeux d'Obadiah qui reprit la conversation «J'étais euphorique quand j'ai appris qu'ils étaient de retour. Comme s'ils étaient revenus d'entre les morts. Je m'aperçois maintenant, eh bien, que ni Tony ni Manon ne sont réellement revenus. N'est-ce pas ? Ils ont laissé une partie même dans cette caverne satanée. Ça me brise le cœur.   
-Oui, ils sont plus complexes qu'il n'y paraît. Ils ont dû traverser beaucoup d'épreuves, ils s'en remettront.   
-Et vous, tout comme Manon d'ailleurs, vous êtes une femme comme on en voit peu. Tony ne sait pas quelle chance il a non pas seulement une, mais deux femmes comme vous.   
-C'est gentil. Merci, pour moi et pour Manon. Je pense qu'ils m'attendent. »

Avec ça, elle se saisit du journal et de la clé dissimulée dessous avant de récupérer son sac à main et de se diriger vers la sortie. C'est alors qu'Obadiah l'intercepta, «C'est le journal d'aujourd'hui, Pepper ?   
-Oui.   
-Vous permettez ?   
-Je vous le laisse.   
-Les mots croisés.   
-Bien sur.   
-À bientôt. »

Alors que Pepper quittait le bureau clé USB en main, Obadiah laissa tomber son numéro de gentil homme et retourna à l'ordinateur dont il supprima l'écran de veille pour voir qu'un téléchargement avait été effectué à 100% avec succès.

Voyant cela, il quitta le bureau sous un calme cachant la fureur la plus pure.


	16. Chapter 16

En descendant les escaliers pour quitter le siège, Pepper tomba sur l'agent Coulson qui voulait l'attendre et qui l'accueillit d'un «Mademoiselle Potts ? Nous avions un rendez-vous. Vous aviez oublié notre rendez-vous ?   
-Non, Venez suivez moi.   
-Tout de suite ?   
-Oui, sur va faire ça tout de suite. Venez m'accompagner. Je vais vous offrir le rendez-vous de votre vie. Dans votre bureau. »

Elle sortit sous les yeux vigilants d'Obadiah.

*********

Au secteur 16, Obadiah alla voir son scientifique en chef qui étudiait le réacteur ARK de l'usine.   
«Monsieur Stane! Monsieur, nous avons suivi vos directives et nous nous heurtons à un petit obstacle. Il semblerait que…   
-Un obstacle ?   
-Oui, il semblerait que pour alimenter l'armure, il nous faudrait une nouvelle technologie. C'est euh, c'est…   
-Quoi ? Quelle technologie ? William, voilà la technologie. Je vous ai simplement demandé de miniaturisé le réacteur.   
-Oui monsieur, c'est ce que nous essayons de faire. Mais sincèrement, c'est impossible.   
-TONY ET MANON STARK ONT POURTANT FABRIQUÉ CE TRUC DANS UNE GROTTE AFGHANE! AVEC UNE BOÎTE D'ACCESSOIRES DE MERDE !   
-Mais monsieur, je ne suis pas Tony Stark, ni Manon Stark. »

*********

Dans le salon de la villa à Malibu, le téléphone se mit à sonné. Pensant que c'était Pepper ou Manon, Tony se mit à chercher dans les coussins du canapé. Alors qu'il décrochait à Pepper, un gémissement strident retentit et le pauvre brun ne put plus bouger ni parler. Alors que Pepper appelait son nom sans relâche, une saisie principale le téléphone tendit qu'une autre tenait un petit appareil qui émettait l'horrible bruit passait derrière sa tête et la guidait vers le dos du canapé pour qu'elle puisse y reposer. Tandis qu'Obadiah, car évidemment c'était lui, se prononça. «Respire, détends-toi, détends-toi. »

Il montra alors l'appareil dans sa main, «Tu te souvient de cet appareil ? Qui analysé imaginé, toi ou ta sœur ? En tout cas, c'est dommage que le gouvernement n'ai pas approuvé. C'est pourtant tellement utile la paralysie à court terme hein Tony ? »

Se replaçant devant le sus-mentionné, Obadiah lui prit le menton en coupe d'une main, ses doigts compressant ses joues avant de retirer ses oreillettes. «Ha Tony, quand j'ai ordonné votre exécution, je me suis demandé si je n'avais pas… tuer les poules aux œufs d'or. »

L'infâme personnage ouvrit une petite boîte et en sorti un petit appareil à base circulaire avec une sorte de piston qu'il applique sur le tissu qui couvrait le réacteur avant qu'il ne s'enclenche, brûle le tee-shirt et se fixe sur les bords de l'ARK miniaturisé ensuite, il le sortit violemment de la poitrine du jeune homme. «Mais le destin à fait en sorte que vous surviviez parce que vous aviez un dernier œuf d'or à offrir. Du moins, toi tu avais un dernier cadeau à offrir. Je pourrais toujours garder Manon enfermée quelque part à la faire travailler pour moi et puis… peut-être plus, elle reste une magnifique jeune femme… Croyiez-vous vraiment que parce que vous aviez une idée, elle n'appartient qu'à vous ? Votre père, a travaillé avec d'autres sur l'atome et la bombe. À ressemblerait le monde moderne s 'il était montré aussi égoïste que vous ? »

Avec ces dernières paroles, il tira une dernière fois sur le réacteur et le déconnecta de son support dans le sternum du premier héritier. Le détachant de l'appareil et l'examinant, Obadiah reprit, «C'est magnifique. Ha Tony, c'est votre neuvième symphonie à tout deux. Quelle merveille de technologie. Voilà ce que tu nous lègues avec ta sœur, bien qu'à la réflexion, elle nous léguera bien d'autres choses encore. Une nouvelle génération d'armes à feu, l'état de ce nouveau cœur qui nous permet de remettre ce monde dans le droit chemin. L'équilibre des forces entre nos mains, les bonnes mains. Si seulement vous pouviez voir mon prototype. Il est loin d'être… aussi timoré que celui que tu portes. Dommage qu'il ait fallu que vous impliquiez Pepper, j'aurais préféré lui laisser la vie sauve. »

Il rangea le réacteur dans la boîte qu'il avait apporté et quitta les lieux, admettre le brun sur le canapé, seul, se doutant bien évidemment qu'il avait bloquer JARVIS, s'il avait été en état, jamais son IA chérie n 'aurait permis une telle agression.

*********

N'ayant pas pu joindre Tony, Pepper avait appelé Manon qui avait elle-même pu joindre Tony ni JARVIS avait abandonné la commande de pizza encore presque prête pour se précipiter à la villa pendant que Pepper appelait Rhodey.

«Comment ça, il a payé pour faire tuer Tony et Manon ?…   
-Oui, je l'ai vu sur l'ordinateur de Tony.   
-Moins vite Pepper… Pourquoi Obadiah…   
-Dans le bureau, j'ai trouvé une vidéo des otages.   
-Bon, dîtes moi où sont Tony et Manon.   
-Tony je ne sais pas, il répond plus au téléphone. D'après Manon il devrait être à la maison le temps qu'elle récupère des pizzas, elle est rentrée vérifier, mais elle n'a pas de nouvelle et comprit de JARVIS. Allez là-bas, assurez-vous que tout va bien. Merci Rhodey. »

Elle était dans le parking avec l'agent Coulson et certains de ses hommes en route pour Stark Industries et le fameux secteur 16.

Rhodey quant à lui prit un virage serré pour rejoindre la demeure Stark.

*********

Tony avait réussi à se traîner dans l'ascenseur, béni sois sa sœur d'avoir insister pour l'installé, et se rendis au labo, de là, il se traîna à l'établi où reposait le premier réacteur et s'aida d 'une boîte qui traînait par terre pour l'atteindre. Malheureusement, quand il le toucha, la vitrine recula sur la table hors de porter du brun qui s'effondra par terre sans force. Alors qu'il pensait son heure d'arrivée, son plus vieux et fidèle robot le lui descendant et le génie brisa la vitrine au sol, mais n'eut pas la force de procéder au remplacement.

Sûr que son heure allait venir, il n'entend pas les pas et les cris se précipiter au labo. Il senti juste de douces mains le manipuler en douceur et insérer quelque chose dans sa poitrine. Il se mit à respirer mieux et pu ouvrir les yeux et voir sa sœur l'air à la fois terrorisée et soulagée, et franchement si ce n'est pas un mauvais regard sur elle faut lui dire ce que c'est, ça ne lui va pas du tout, surtout quand on la connaît confiante, déterminée et détendue comme elle sait l'être.

«T'as ramené les pizzas au moins.   
-J'ai finalement demandé à un livreur de passé plus tard.   
-Mais j'ai faim ...   
-Plus tard, sur un du boulot. Beaucoup de boulot ... »

*********

Au secteur 16, Obadiah brancha le réacteur de Tony dans une nouvelle armure qui s'illumina.

*********

En entrant dans la résidence, Rhodey appela les deux héritiers. Ne recevant de réponse ni donné ni de JARVIS, il descendit à l'atelier en panique.

Une fois en bas, il les vit. L'aîné adossé à l'établi et la cadette agenouillé devant lui. Dès qu'il l'aperçut, Tony lui demanda «Où est Pepper ?   
-Elle va bien. Elle est avec cinq agents qui vont arrêter Obadiah.   
-Ça suffira pas.   
-Allez debout. »

*********

Pepper, Coulson et les cinq autres agents arrivèrent au secteur 16 et quand la jeune rousse se fit refuser l'entrée, l'agent Coulson fit exploser la porte. Alerté, Obadiah se précipita pour entrer dans son costume et ménager un effet de surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolé pour l'énorme retard, mais j'ai eu une tonne de devoirs et de contrôles à faire... (Pourquoi les profs s'acharnent toujours sur les élèves la semaine juste avant les vacances ?)
> 
> Commentez s'il-vous-plaît... je veux savoir ce que vous pensez de cette histoire... Please ? :)


	17. Chapter 17

À Malibu, le costume finissait de s'assembler sur Tony pendant que Manon se mettait derrière les ordinateurs pour vérifier les conditions météo et le trafic aérien pendant que Rhodey s'extasiait, «C'est le truc le plus cool que j'ai jamais vu de ma vie.  
-Pas mal hein ?  
-Conditions météos optimales, trafic aérien à dégager le plus rapidement possible et JARVIS reconnecté.  
- **Bonjour monsieur, mademoiselle, colonel. Je suis désolé, mais Obadiah Stane m'avait mis hors service.**  
-Bien, tu es pardonné chéri. Maintenant, au travail. »

Le brun dégomma une des voitures de sport et avant de sortir par les pantalons qui présentaient pas encore été rebouché, Rhodey leur demande, «Vous avez besoin que je fasse autre chose ?  
-Dégage le ciel. »Lança le justicier en armure tout en prenant son envol.

"Incroyable. »Puis il se tourna et regarda avec envie le Mark II.

«Hin hin colonel, si même moi la sœur et la co-créatrice de l'armure ne peut pas y toucher, toi tu ne peux certainement pas y mettre ne serai-ce qu'un doigt.  
-La prochaine fois mon pote.  
-Les rêves font vivre… File nous éclaircir le ciel et je suis une fille, je te rappelle.  
-OK OK. Tu fais quoi ?  
-Quelque a choisi, j'ai une sorte de pressentiment. Allé file ! »

L'homme acquiesça et embarqua dans leur voiture de sport blanche. Dès qu'il fut hors de vue, Manon se changea et devint Shadow et se remit au travail pour finir ce qu'elle avait à faire.

*********

Au secteur 16, le petit groupe, composé de l'agent Coulson, quelques uns de ses subalternes et de Pepper, tomba sur le Mark I et pensant qu'ils avaient trouvé le costume d'Obadiah, ils se mirent à déblatérer sur sa taille qu'il pensait plus important. Alors qu'ils se séparaient pour examiner les lieux, Pepper tomba sur la vraie armure d'Obadiah qui était énorme. Pepper eu juste le temps de sortir du bâtiment pendant que les agents retenaient le golgoth de métal sans se faire attraper.

Dehors, la jeune femme reçut un appel de Tony «Pepper ?  
-Tony ? Tony ! Est-ce que ça va ?  
-Très bien. Et vous ?  
-Obadiah, il est devenu dingue !  
-Je sais, vous ne devriez pas être là. Allez vous en tout de suite. Comprit ?  
-Il s'est fait une armure et il ... »

À ce moment précis, le sol derrière Pepper a été détruit par le dessous par l'armure de Stane qui manqua de tirer sur une Pepper terrorisée quand l'aîné Stark arriva enfin et fit chuter son adversaire dans le sous-sol par le trou qu 'il avait créé et le fit ressortir en défonçant un mur qui donnait directement sur une route très fréquentée. Leur irruption causa un accident majeur sur la route et la voiture d'une famille se stoppa à une poignée de centimètres d'Obadiah. L'homme saisit la voiture et la porta au-dessus de sa tête, mais avant de pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit, Tony tira une décharge depuis sa poitrine et récupéra la voiture que Stane venait de lâcher. Quand la voiture fut posée au sol, la mère de famille appuya sur l'accélérateur et repartie avec l'armure de Tony sur le capot. Pour rejoindre le combat,

Obadiah rejoint Tony en quelques foulées et saisit une moto qui passait pour la lancer sur l'armure rouge et ou qui fut projeter de l'autre côté de la route… dans une autre voiture heureusement à l'arrêt et désertée par ses passagers.

Alors que les gens tout autour fuyaient, Stane écrasa Tony au sol et l'y maintint avec un pied sur l'armure tout en monologuant «Depuis 40 ans, je vous tiens tous les deux à bout de bras! Sans moi, cette entreprise ne serait rien! Rien ne se mettra en travers de ma route ! Surtout pas toi. »

Il tira un missile sur le bus dans lequel il avait encastré le brun qui fit un vol plané avec l'explosion avant de se rétablir en volant à moins de deux mètres du sol.

Obadiah, tel tout super méchant cliché qui se respecte reprit la parole «Impressionnant. Vous avez amélioré votre concept. J'ai moi-même fait quelques améliorations même si je suis tout seul à avoir travaillé sur ce projet. »

Le mastodonte prit alors son envol et Tony donna l'ordre de voler jusqu'à l'altitude maximale malgré les protestations de JARVIS sur le fait qu'il ne restait que 15% de puissance et avec les encouragements et le soutien de Manon.


	18. Chapter 18

La base aérienne était sur le point de donner l'ordre à des jets d'intervenir dans la bataille, quand le colonel Rhodes intervint «Nan laissez tomber les mecs. C'est un simple exercice. ». Le major chargé de la communication obéit alors que Manon ricanait dans l'atelier où elle les espionnait et se tenait prête à brouiller les communications de la base en cas de besoin pendant qu'elle ajoutait la touche finale à ce sur quoi elle travaillait, le rangeant précieusement dans une grande poche conçue pour le transport de matériel fragile et décolla prête à abattre la fureur de Shadow sur le traître si son frère lui laissait des restes.

*********

Tony volait toujours plus haut, Obadiah sur les talons, même alors que les réserves d'énergie étaient quasiment épuisées.

De la glace avait commencé à se former sur l'armure de Stane quand il rattrapa finalement Tony et quand il le tint par la gorge métallique, il affirma, «C'était une idée de génie Tony, mais mon armure est plus performante à tout point de vu.   
-Commentaires tu as résolu le problème du dégivrage ?   
-De quel problème tu p…   
-Tu devrais t'en préoccuper. »

Obadiah, qui n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase avant que son armure ne s'éteigne, lâcha le coup du milliardaire quand il lui donna un coup de poing sur la tête du casque et tomba en chute libre. Le-dit milliardaire tombé par intermittence, ses réserves presque vides le faisant chuter tout les quelques mètres, car la propulsion ne pouvait pas être maintenue avec 2% et utiliser du générateur auxiliaire.

*********

En arrivant sur le toit de son entreprise, Tony fit un roulé-boulé, car ses réserves étaient définitivement vides ou presque. Immédiatement, il reprit contact avec Pepper, «Potts!   
-Tony? Ho mon Dieu. Est-ce que ça va ?   
-J'ai plus d'autonomie, il faut que je sorte de ce truc. Je vais rester ici. »

Tony eut juste le temps d'enlever un de ses gants, de relever sa plaque faciale et de finir sa phrase qui le mastodonte de Stane se posa derrière lui et dit «Essaie encore. ». Il rabaissa sa plaque frontale et tendit la main… sans gant avant de prendre un coup de bras métallique.

Immédiatement remis sur ses pieds, il se précipita à l'assaut et fut pressé contre la poitrine d'Obadiah. Il lâcha une salve de fusée pour lui faire le prix puis profita de la fumée provoqué pour se dissimuler derrière un pylône et de reprendre la communication avec son assistant «Potts !  
-Tony !   
-Ça marche pas, il va falloir faire surcharger le réacteur et faire sauter le toit.   
-Mais comment vous allez faire ça ?   
-C'est vous qui allez le faire. Allez à la console centrale, préparez tous les circuits, une fois que Tony aura évacué le toit, vous enclencherez le bouton de by-pass. Comprit ? Ça fera tout griller là-bas   
-Manon ? Mais comment vous…   
-Ça n'a pas d'importance, faîtes-le. »

Pepper suivit donc les instructions pendant que Tony gagnait du temps entre autres en désactivant le système de visée automatique de l'armure adverse.

Obadiah l'envoyant valser sur le toit, ce qui retira le casque du plus jeune et le fit glisser sur le toit en verre pendant que le haut de l'armure s'ouvrait pour révéler l'infâme traître. Il écrasa dans sa main métallique le casque rouge et ou tout en affirmant que même s'il n'appréciait pas ce genre de truc, il s'éclatait vraiment dans cette armure.

Pendant qu'il monologuait et tirait une salve sur le héros, faisant s'effondrer le toit de verre et obligé Tony à se suspendre aux supports métalliques, Obadiah ne remarqua pas l'échange entre Pepper et Tony. De ce fait, il fut surpris par l'explosion quand elle se produisit et la surcharge d'énergie de l'armure le rendit inconscient tout en coupant le courant dans une bonne partie de la ville. Il tomba en plein sur le réacteur qui explosa et le tua sur le coup.

Heureusement, Pepper et les agents ont réussi à sortir à temps, mais Tony sombra et ne reprit conscience que pour se retrouver incapable d'ouvrir les yeux et en sentant que le réacteur clignotait et s'arrêtait. Sentant que cette fois, il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire, il se prépara à l'idée de mourir et était sur le point de perdre définitivement conscience quand il sentit de douces mains ouvrir avant son plastron, extraire le réacteur endommagé de sa poitrine et le remplacer par un neuf avant de refermer le plastron et de brancher quelque chose à l'armure qui sembla la recharger. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il rencontra ... la visière de Shadow. Encore une fois,

«Hey salut ! Désolé, je t'ai rien laisser de l'ordure.   
-Pas grave, mes mains sont déjà assez sales du sang d'HYDRA pour ne pas avoir besoin d'ajouter le sien. Tu dois avoir assez de jus pour gérer le retour à la maison, sur rentre ?   
-Ouais, mais ya Pepper et les agents qui surveillent de te voir ?   
-Si on passe par le même chemin que j'ai pris à l'aller et que tu restes entre leurs regards et moi ça va le faire. »

C'est donc ce qu'ils firent, et alors que les agents voyaient l'armure rouge et ou décollée pour rentrer chez lui, les deux génies regagnèrent leur foyer et plus précisément, le lit de la plus jeune pour une nuit câlins entre frère et sœur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut, je sais, c'est le troisième chapitre de la journée, mais... j'ai trois jours de retard alors je me rattrape.
> 
> Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai redécoupé la fin de l'histoire et nous avons donc un chapitre en plus... et je me suis rendu compte que j'ai mal compté les chapitres que j'avais déjà découpé.
> 
> Nous passons donc de 18 chapitres à 20 chapitres !!!!
> 
> Cette histoire est bientôt terminé... presque en même temps que le début des vacances de la Toussaint (vacanceeeeeeeeeeees................. pas de réveil et de lycée........... :))


	19. Chapter 19

Le lendemain, alors que le colonel Rhodes ouvrait la conférence de presse, Tony et Manon était en train de finir de se préparer ou, dans le cas de Tony de lire le journal en laissant Pepper maquillait les blessures de son visage.   
«Iron Man ça sonne bien et c'est assez vendeur même si c'est techniquement critique, il est fait d'un alliage de titane et d'or. Mais c'est assez évocateur, l'image est intéressante.   
-Tenez votre alibi »Coulson tendit aux deux bruns des petites fiches de discours.

«D'accord.   
-Vous étiez tous les deux sur votre yacht.   
-Ouais ...   
-On peut prouver que vous avez passé la nuit à Avalon grâce aux témoignages de vos cinquante invités.   
-Ho, je pensais qu'on pouvait dire qu'il n'y avait que nous deux avec Pepper, seuls, sur l'île.   
-Et moi ?   
-Fatiguée, tu es partie te coucher très tôt. »

Impassible, l'agent reprit, «Ça s'est passé comme ça.   
-Très bien.   
-Lisez ça mot pour mot.   
-Ça ne parle pas de Stane. »

À la remarque de Manon, le développement développé «On s'occupe de tout. Il est en vacances. Les petits avions ont hélas de nombreux accidents de vol.   
-Vous pensez que les gens vont croire que ce type est notre garde du corps ? Non, franchement je crois pas que ce serait très convaincant.   
-Ce n'est pas mon premier rodéo mademoiselle Stark. Tenez vous en à la version officielle et sera bientôt derrière vous. Vous avez… 90 secondes. »

Alors que les deux héritiers lisaient et analysaient le texte, sachant très bien que les chances que les gens le croient sont assez élevées, bien que de l'avis de Manon au moins un journaliste ne va pas adhérer à cette version, Pepper s'approcha de Coulson.

«Ho agent Coulson ? Je tenais vraiment à vous remercier personnellement pour toute l'aide que vous m'avez apporté.   
-C'est notre mission. Vous dites parler de nous.   
-Du bureau Stratégique Habilité ...   
-Appelez nous SHIELD.   
-Bien.   
-SHIELD ! Je te l'avais dit Tony! Je te l'avais dit. Ça fait 100 dollars.   
-Ouais ouais. Tiens les voilà tes 100 dollars morveuse.   
-J'te permets pas ! »

Avec un regard perplexe, Coulson quitta la pièce et Pepper s'approcha de l'aîné Stark pour l'aider à enfiler sa veste. Tout en s'exclamant «Bien. Que la fête commence.   
-Vous savez, au fond ce n'est pas si mal. Même moi j'ai du mal à croire que je suis Iron Man.   
-Vous n'êtes pas Iron Man.   
-Ha si c'est moi. D'accord comme vous voulez. Si j'étais vraiment Iron Man, j'aurais une fiancée qui connaîtrait mon identité secrète et déprimerait parce qu'elle aurait peur que je meure, mais elle serait tellement fière de l'homme que je suis devenue qu'elle serait en proie à un conflit. Ce qui la rendrait encore plus… encore plus folle de moi. Dîtes-moi que vous n'avez pas repensé à ce soir-là.   
-Quel soir ?   
-Vous savez bien.  
-Est-ce que vous pensez au soir où on a dansé et où on est allés sur le toit et au soir où vous êtes descendu pour moi rapporter un verre et vous m'avez laissée seule avec moi-même ? Est-ce que c'est le soir dont vous parlez ?   
-Hum ...   
-J'en étais sûre.   
-Sérieusement Tony ? Pas de classe du tout ça. Combien de fois je dois te le dire? On ne laisse pas les jolies dames poireauter seules sur le toit sauf si ce sont des groupies particulièrement collantes, ce qui n'est pas le cas de Pepper. Et puis à défaut de la fiancée, tu as la petite sœur. Ça ne suffit pas ?   
-Tu plaisantes ? Ton conflit serait de savoir si le pire est que je meurs ou que l'armure soie endommagée.   
-QUOI ? Commentaire OSES-tu ?   
-Ça suffit à vous deux. Ce sera tout monsieur Stark ? Mademoiselle Stark ?  
-Ce sera tout mademoiselle Potts. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Est-ce que je viens de nous faire passer de 20 à 21 chapitres en moins de 24 heures ? Noooooon, pas du tout... peut-être ?... Bon d'accord, oui je l'ai fait. Content ?
> 
> Je promet c'est la toute dernière fois... oui oui, il n'y en aura pas d'autre je le jure... pour cette histoire.
> 
> Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est arrivé quand je relisais une dernière fois le chapitre et ça me dérangeait un peu de mettre ces deux parties ensemble alors je les ai divisé en deux petits chapitres.
> 
> Et puis comme ça, on fini l'histoire pile vendredi, juste à temps pour les vacances.
> 
> Je promets de ne pas oublier la publication de demain, même si j'ai réunion du conseil de la CVL (trop cool), fini à 18h par DNL histoire (pourquoi je me suis inscrite en classe euro anglais déjà ?), que j'ai théâtre de 19h à 20h30 (ma vie !!!!!!) et que je dois me coucher tôt pour reprendre le lycée à 8h10 vendredi par..... MATH !!!
> 
> Mais comme promis 4 lignes plus haut, je n'oublierai pas.
> 
> Les commentaires (pour l'instant portés disparu) sont accueillis, aimés et choyés alors n'hésitez surtout pas. ;)


	20. Chapter 20

Sur scène, le colonel Rhodes laissa la parole aux Stark en concluant par «Et maintenant, monsieur et mademoiselle Stark ont préparé une déclaration, mais ne répondront à aucune question. Merci. »

Il se plaça sur le côté pendant que les deux milliardaires prenaient place derrière le podium. C'est le plus vieux qui entama «Euh, nous ne nous sommes pas retrouvés devant vous depuis un moment alors nous allons rester dans les clous cette fois. Hum hum, d'après les rumeurs, j'aurais été directement impliqué, et indirectement pour ma sœur, dans les événements qui se déroulent sur l'autoroute et le toit de l'immeuble.

-Excusez-moi monsieur Stark, mais espérez-vous vraiment nous faire croire que vous avez une garde en armure qui a surgit du ciel par magie, en faute du fait que vous êtes l'exemple…

-Je sais, mademoiselle Everhart, que c'est un peu étrange. Cela dit, c'est une chose choisie de la version officielle des faits, mais de là à porter de folles accusations ou d'insinuer que je suis un super-héros…

-Je n'ai pas dit que vous étiez un super-héros.

-Ha non?

-Hun hun.

-Tant mieux, car ça paraîtrai incongru et fantastique. »

La journaliste fronça les sourcils, clairement suspicieuse, tendis que le milliardaire reprenais la parole, avec un soupçon de maladresse et cherchant quelque peu ses mots.

«Je ... heu ... je suis vraiment loin d'avoir l'étoffe d'un héros. J'ai même une liste longue comme le bras de défauts et diverses erreurs, la plupart, publiques…

-Lit seulement les fiches. », Chuchota le colonel à l'oreille de son ami tout en se penchant vers lui.

L'aîné Stark reprit la parole, suivant le texte qui lui avait été donné. «En vérité», Il s'arrête, hésitant. Il coula un regard vers sa sœur qui le regardait avec soutient et confiance comme pour lui dire " _On a déjà Shadow dans l'ombre, tant qu'à faire autant jou_ _er_ _aussi sous le feu des projecteurs"_ .Il hocha la tête vers elle avant de reconcentrer son regard sur la foule devant lui et de baisser les fiches. Il reprit ensuite, ses paroles déclenchant la cohue parmi la foule de journalistes sous le regard satisfait de sa cadette qui affiche un sourire narquois made in Stark:

**«Je suis Iron Man. »**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'SUIS À L'HEURE, J'SUIS À L'HEURE !!!
> 
> Ne l'avais-je pas dit ? JE SUIS À L'HEURE !
> 
> Bon, en vrai c'est parce que j'étais pas bien et que j'ai dû quitter le lycée à midi... et je me suis endormie à la maison pour me réveiller à... 19h !!!!!! (Ouais, je suis sous le choc moi aussi)
> 
> Du coup je n'ai pas pu aller au théâtre (tristesse) alors je me suis dit "pourquoi ne pas mettre le chapitre en ligne maintenant ?" quand surprise, mon ordi veut pas démarrer...  
> Je galère pendant 40 minutes, je lance tout, je me relis quand...... Je dois absolument aller manger...
> 
> Et c'est donc à 20 heures passé que je poste le chapitre.... (si j'ai pas la rage sérieux...)
> 
> Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai pas rajouter de chapitre en plus ce soir (soyez fier de moi).
> 
> Demain, je vous publie le tout dernier chapitre du premier tome de cette série "Duo de Stark", je suis hyper contente !!!!
> 
> Les commentaires (où êtes-vous donc ô chers commentaires...) sont attendus avec impatience et seront vénérés (si si, c'est une promesse).
> 
> À demain. :)


	21. Epilogue

En rentrant chez eux le soir, les deux Stark ont été surpris quand les lumières principales ne s'allumèrent pas alors que les manuelles l'étaient. Ils comprirent quand ils appelèrent JARVIS et que celui-ci se coupa en plein milieu de sa phrase. Ils virent rouge et jurèrent mille dur à celui qui avait touché à leur IA.

Devant leur baie vitrée, dos à eux, un homme se tenait seulement visible grâce à la lumière de la lampe à côté du canapé. Voulant probablement créer un effet de mystère, il dit «Je suis Iron Man. »Puis il enchaîna,

«Tu te prends pour le seul super-héros du monde ? Tony, tu fais maintenant parti d'un univers plus grand encore, même si tu n'en as pas conscience.   
-Connu du monde, pour l'instant. Inconnu du monde et / ou pas encore considérer comme tel, j'en connais plusieurs, oncle Nick.   
-Quant à savoir s'il en est conscient ou pas, c'est pas tes oignons. Au fait, comment va le capitaine ?   
-Je m'en doute bien de tout ça, mais on ne sait jamais. Quant à Captain America, après un réveil quelque peu… sportif, il se porte bien. À ce propos d'ailleurs, ne vous avais-je pas dit que j'irai le chercher quand ce serai nécessaire ?   
-C'est ce que tu nous avais demandé, mais non seulement on a jamais répondu, mais ensuite on a eu un pressentiment alors on a agi.  
-Alors parce que votre instinct vous a titillé, vous êtes permis de passer outre mes ordres ?   
-Pour commencer Nick, nous ne sommes plus sous tes ordres, si tant est que nous l'ayons un jour été, depuis des années et ensuite, notre instinct a sauvé la vie de toutes les personnes ici présente bon nombre de fois.   
-Enfin, ça n'a plus d'importance, tu veux boire quelque chose ou resté dîner? Manon cuisine ce soir. »

L'air froid de Fury tomba pour laisser apparaître un petit sourire qui le faisait plus ressembler au parrain des deux génies qu'il était avant de dire «Aussi tentant que soit la proposition, je suis obligé de décliner. Je suis attendu au bureau. Je venais vous parler de l'Initiative…   
-Avengers ? Désolé Fury, mais pour moi c'est non. Shadow n'est pas censée exister et je ne prends pas le risque de faire rater ce sur quoi je travaille.   
-Et pour toi Tony?   
-J'y réfléchis. Et concernant le Captain, tu vas lui dire ?   
-Pour l'Initiative Avengers ? Bien sur.   
-Ça je m'y attendais, mais je parle plutôt du cas `` Buchanan ''.   
-Non ! Pas tout de suite, et ici je suis sérieux, vous me laissez gérer le cas Bucky Barnes !  
-De toute façon, il va encore falloir que je me batte contre lui quelques fois pour lui faire les dernières injections avant que son esprit ne puisse sérieusement lutter contre le lavage de cerveaux d'HYDRA et qu'on puisse le sortir.   
-Mais soyons clair Fury, si tu ne lui dis pas avant qu'on puisse le faire sortir et / ou qu'on n'ait pas d'autres choix pour assurer la sécurité du plus grand nombre, on le fera nous-même, clair ?   
-Y at-il moyen de négocier ?   
-Non.   
-Dans ce cas, je vais devoir m'en contenter. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cette histoire me parait belle et bien finie... Mais notre aventure ne fait que commencer ! 
> 
> Je ne publierai pas pendant les vacances pour pouvoir avancer dans l'écriture, mais dès la rentrée, la seconde vas entrer en phase de publication... oui, ce sera la réécriture d'Iron Man II.
> 
> Les commentaires seront tous appréciés (quand ils viendront) et vénérés tel des dieux de la mythologie grecque.
> 
> À plus et bonnes vacances. ;)


End file.
